I'll Fight For You
by kernavous the wolf
Summary: Sonic left for a dangerous mission to rid Mobius of evil, so he can have a quiet happy life with Amy. However Sonic has been gone for 14 years, Amy was slowly giving up hope of him ever coming back, one day sonic came back only to find Amy has moved on. From then on Sonic and Amy begin an emotional journey. What will happen ?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heya everyone i'm new to fan fiction, i've published this story on deviant art and a video version on YouTube. Any i wanted to share this story with all of you

Shadow: 25  
Sonic:24  
Amy: 21  
Rouge: 22  
Knuckles: 24  
Tails: 18  
Blaze: 23  
Silver: 25

Chapter 1: Sounds Like A Plan

Winds were bashing everything in sight, rain came down like a waterfall and to top it all up it started to snow. What a lovely day this day that the world was free of evil And the world rewarded the navy blue hedgehog and his best friend with this.

"I can't believe what we just heard from G.U.N, I mean it's freaky there's no more evil in this world now that egghead id dead" shadow said quiet surprised about the circumstances, he turns to sonic and gives him a friendly nudge. "So what ya gonna do now, now that your not the hero of Mobius i bet you're going to loose all your 'adoring' fangirls".

They walked along the the path with the elements hitting them with everything they got. Sonic was deep thought. He was thinking about everything that just happened over the past 10 years when he was fighting to rid the world of evil once and for all but even back then he always had one thought on his mind, One person. And that was his beloved crush Amy Rose. Although back in the past amy a pain at times always asking to go on dates or ask him to marry him, deep down he loved her presence because at times amy was completely herself and he loved spending time around her and soon they became best friends and sonic grew more fond of her and he had one memory that kept him going for the past 10 years and one he was willing to keep.

It was 12 years ago. Sonic and Amy were in a secret spot that sonic had found and claimed as his own. Sonic was 12 at the time and amy was only 9. They both sat under a large oak tree which was located beside a beautiful river with a stunning view of Angle Island. Amy had her head rested on sonic's broad shoulder, as the both of them were talking about random things.

"You know i think about my future alot nowadays" amy blurted out randomly

"Really and would your future be like for you ames"

"Well i see myself being married to a tall, handsome, stunning man" amy looks towards sonic then up to Angel Island"And having a beautiful kid or two. I see myself having a good job in the music business and maybe travel the world"

"What about you sonikku"

"Hhhhmmm i've never really thought about it, i guess i would like to be married some time in the future and have a kid so he or she can grow up to be just like me and for travelling the world been there done that, 'cause lets face it i am the fastest thing alive. I could take us to Italy and back in 10 seconds"

"I would love to travel the world someday with you sonikku" Amy let out a dreamy sigh

"Yeah maybe we could but when we do i hope we do it as husband and wife" sonic said but then quickly realized what he said, a blush threatening to show he hid his face

Amy who was taken back by his sudden outburst was shocked at what he just said to her. Amy was sure sonic didn't feel that way about her, he used to always run away from her or tell her to leave him alone and when said realised that she was being a pain to sonic she decided to give him his space and not long after she did sonic started to spend more time around her then soon they became the best of friends

"Y-Y-You m-mean that but wait i thought you didn't like me in that way sonic, so why the sudden change in mind"

" Yes i do mean it ames. You've matured over the past couple of months and when you stopped hugging me in one your bear hugs and stop proclaiming you're love to me i guess that when i realised that i did have a thing for you a crush you might say" sonic face which was bright red right as he had no idea why he was telling amy all this " so i promise one day we will travel the world together as husband and wife" He winked at amy who had begun crying tears of joy

In all her life she never believed that sonic would confess that he liked her that way even if it was a crush she knew that sonic's feelings will one day grow stronger for 'cause after all he did promise to travel the world with her as her husband

But that was 12 years ago when he made that promise and he was doubting if she had forgotten about then realised how stupid he was being i mean this was amy rose he was talking about she would never forget the promise that her beloved blue knight made to her

As sonic continued to walk down the empty streets of Mobius he was knocked out of his thoughts by shadow who slapped him over the head

"You know it's rude not to listen when someone is taking to you mate"

"Oh i'm sorry shadow i was thinking. So what were you saying" He said as he rubbed the back of his head where shadow slapped him

"I was saying what you gonna do now, i mean i'm away to start my second year at collage so what about you what ya going to do now that all the evil is gone" shadow said looking quiet serious at sonic like he was his dad that was telling him to do something with his life

"That sounds good i missed out on highschool quiet a bit never really got to join any clubs or hang out with the gang. Yeah maybe i'll go to collage with you shads"

"You know i'm not the only one the whole gang is there except from cream she's in 5th year at the highschool and so is tails but because he's so damn smart he got go to collage with the rest of us"

"And what about amy is she there and how's she doing" sonic tried to hide his blush from shadow, Everytime he mentioned amy or even thought of her he couldn't help but blush and shadow caught sight of this

"Awwww does sonic like his little pink rose" shadow joked as he know sonic doesn't like to talk about his feelings and gets a bit nerve racked when he does " don't worry man she's cool and you'd be queit surprise by how much she change, she ditched the red dress and all that and has let her her grow long and has every guy drooling over her only to be shot down by a quirk sarcastic comment and it's hilarious to watch" Shadow chuckled

" Anyway sonic i best head home and get some sleep, collage starts tomorrow so i guess i'll see ya there night mate" Shadow bellowed has he ran in the opposite direction

"Yeah sounds like a plan, i can't wait to see you again ames although we've been sending letters to eachother through out the past 10 years i still really missed you" As he walked off with the elements still doing what they did best and sonic couldn't help but smile in this wet cold weather as he thinks about amy again

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey guys so this is the first chapter done so i really hoped you all liked it and sorry if it's too long for some of you's. Please leave a review and tell me what you think is it better this way or not


	2. Chapter 2

div class="gr-body" style="border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; background: transparent; zoom: 1; position: relative; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"  
div class="gr" style="border: 0px;"  
div class="grf-indent"  
div class="text" style="padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; line-height: 1.5em; font-size: 13px; z-index: 20; position: relative; overflow-wrap: break-word;" Chp 2 No Way!br /br /(Sonic's POV)br /It's such a lovely morning sun beaming down, the wind blowing through my quills and the fresh smell of flowers blooming in spring. Oh how i would love to spend the whole day out here sleeping or running but no i'm on my way to /br /I really can't be bothered like, i mean i just finished fighting and defeating evil and i can't have one day off to rest in the shade underneath an oak tree and JUST sleep. I would do that but there's someone i'm really wanting no needing to see. My love Amy /br /I can't really remember WHY i fell in love with amy but i do know i want to be with her. Ever since we first met, it was love at first sight for me. I love her smile, her laugh and oooohhhh her eye's are out of this world their so breath taking. I remember always getting lost in them that's how i never really heard what amy was saying half of the time. I can't wait to see Ames, i wonder what she looks like now, I think she's 22 /br /Slowly i began to feel nervous as i walked up to the school gates. I never really been to school yeah i went to highschool and all that but it was only a couple of hours a week due to eggman attacks. As i walked up to the building's door a voice called out to /br /"Sonic is that you bro" the strange but familiar voice shouted above the rest. Sonic turned to meet the voice and was shocked to see who it /br /"OMG tails it's so awesome to see you. What you doing here aren't you still meant to be in highschool" Sonic embraced tails in a hug and slowly parted from himbr /br /"WOW it's so cool to see you again sonic. You can probably guess how i'm here two letters IQ" tails joked at the last sentencebr /br /"It's good to here you're still smart ass heh" He laughed as tails gave a wee smirkbr /br /"So i guess your mission is done now. How does it feel to be a normal hedgehog now" Tails and sonic now acting like there on the /br /"Oh well you see it all good all good but it's gonna be boring collage from now on i guess" both of them burst out laughing cause of how stupid they were actingbr /br /"Hey what's so funny tails" A sweet, soft voice said to himbr /br /"Oh hey amy nothing really just me and sonic being idots hehehe" Tails tried so hard to hold is laughter but /br /Sonic was caught off guard. He never thought he'd see amy this early in the morning, he was wanting to surprise her but it looked like the tables had turned. Standing in front of him was a beautiful pink hedgehog with long curly hair. She no longer had her red hair band and the outfit. She wore a green long sleeve t-shirt that fitted her curves really damn nicely and to join that she wore skinny jeans to bring out her legs and black trainers but one thing didn't change. Sonic was still mesmerized by those stunning jade eye's. It took him a minute to get his thoughts /br /"Amy is that really you" Still half in thought sonic asked herbr /br /(Amy POV)br /br /"No way is that you sonic" amy not sure to believe that it's him or notbr /br /There he was my childhood friend and crush standing right before my eye's and boy did he look fine. His gorgeous blue quill were way pass his shoulders now and has grown alot taller he looks about over 7ft or that anyways he's still taller than me but seeing him now was weird because alot has changed when we were little he NEVER wore clothes and here he is now wearing a black muscle top which really showed you how muscular he is and i couldn't help but stare and also to top it off he wore dark denim jeans with his classic shoes. Even his facial features had changed he had a Van Dyke moustache oh it made him look sooo sexy but one thing stayed the same. His beautiful stunning emerald eye's which never seizes to amaze /br /"Oh Amy i missed you soo much" Super Sonic speed he took amy in his arms and spun her around laughing as he did sobr /br /" I know i missed you too sonic"br /br /"Wow look how much you've changed you're even more beautiful than i remember"br /br /Amy blush was notice by sonic who smirked to himself" I can say the same to you SONIC THE HEDGRHOG IS WEARING CLOTHES" Amy said trying to acted shocked br /br /"Hehehe you're a bad actor ya know that"br /br /"That's why i'm not learning to be an actor now but a singer" She replied to his statement cockilybr /br /"Oh really so am i"br /br /"What you can sing" This time actually being shockedbr /br /"Well yeah but i mostly write songs but i haven't done all that in a while so i'm a bit rusty" He said as he rubbed the back of his head looking like he had just given away a big secretbr /br /The bell then rings as tails remind them they have to get to classbr /br /"Oh sorry tails i kinda took sonic way from you" Amy feeling a little guilt as she took sonic all for herselfbr /br /"Never mind I'll see ya both at lunch" Tails shouted as he walked awaybr /br /"It looks like we have the same classes don't we" Amy asked sonicbr /br /"It appears we do so please lead the way" Sonic said as he bent down and stretched his arms, plams facing upwards as he pointed down the hallbr /br /"With Pleasure"Amy started walking down the hall with sonic not far behind/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3 You Have A WHAT!

Sonic POV

Finally 5 o'clock end of collage. I must say it wasn't as bad as i thought it would be especially when i sat next to amy all day and a bonus i heard her singing, i swear to god i saw heaven. I don't know why amy has this affect on me was what i used to ask myself but now i know, After all of the missions and fierce battles i had encountered i realised something. My true emotions. My love for a certain girl who wasn't only my best friend but the love of my life. I admitted that to myself 10 years ago and i was no longer going to hide them.

As i walked out of the classroom i spotted amy walking down the hall. I shouted out to her as i zipped in front of her. You should of seen her she looked so shocked and confused.

"Hey sonic what can i do for you" She replied as her smile sparkled and her eyes concentrating on mines. I can't help but get lost in those beautiful eyes.

A smirk grew on my face as i answered her question. "On the contrary you should be asking what can i do for YOU"

Amy looked even more confused now. "I don't think i understand sonic"

"Well if your not busy right now i was wondering if you" Oh god why was this so hard i been working this out in my head this whole day but who knew the real thing would be this hard" Oh i don't know maybe uummm want to go on a date" As usual when i'm nervous i put my right arm behind my quills and chuckle nervously.

AMY POV

Wait i don't believe it he's asking me out on a date. Okay um yeah i guess it'll be alright to do but what if finds out he'll probably get jealous, wait. what if sonic finds out how will he react. I don't know maybe i should tell him that i have a-

"So what do you say will you give me a chance" His handsome emerald eyes looked so proud and excited i couldn't dare break that look. I'll tell sonic later.

I smiled as i answered is question "Sure i'll love to. So when you wanna go"

"Right Now"

"What RIGHT NOW, Sonic i need to get ready i look like a mess" I can't believe he wants to go right now not while i'm a mess but what he said next caught me by surprised

"Nah you look beautiful just the way you are heck your even hot"He said that to me so casually

What did he just call me BEAUTIFUL and HOT okay mister who are you and what have you done with sonic. I just don't get it sonic would never say anything like that to me before yeah we were kids back then and now we are grown ups is it possible that sonic has develop feelings for me.

"Uh thanks. So where are we going"

"To my secret getaway" He smiled at me, reached at for my hand and started running and pulling me away down the hall.

"We're going to have so much fun hahaha" I love that smile do damn much i mean how can you not, no matter how i felt that smile would always make me feel so much better.

SONIC POV

Okay it's 5:15 by the time we get there it's be 6:30 that'll give us 30 mins before it appears, Okay yeah i can do this. I'm going to tell her, i'm going to tell you amy how i really and truly feel about you

"So you ready to go it's going to be a long walk"

"Walk ? I thought you would have wanted to run there"

"I think i'll survive one night anyway i want to take this time to catch up with you and learn more about you amy" I gave her another one of my smiles and i saw her eyes light up oh how i love it when that happens. I love everything about this girl. There is just no hiding it anymore.

"Okay sonic lead the way" She grabed my hand and we walked down the street.

NORMAL POV

45 mins later sonic and amy arrived at the secret hideout. It was a hidden small beach along the coastline. One side you had the sea and the other was a green forest with a beautiful waterfall to be seen through the trees,

Amy stood there amazed, lost for words. She never seen anything like this before. This was nature's gift for her and sonic to see.

"It's amazing isn't it. This is where i do all my thinking" The two hedgehogs still holding hands stared at eachother. No words were needed as they both knew what the other was thinking,

" Do you want to sit down and talk some more amy"

"Sure. can we sit by the waterfall please" Amy said with a slight beg in her tone as she knows sonic hates water.

"Yeah sure amy but one thing before we do...TAG" He tagged amy and ran to hide behind an tree, amy was still adjusting to what was happening.

"Hey i thought we were going to sit down" Amy put her hands on her hips standing there not looking please with sonic.

"We will but you have to try and catch me if you want me to sit beside water..So" He ran up to amy again " So Tag your it"

"Oh so is that how it's going to be uh sonic...Just you wait" Amy ran after sonic trying her hardest to catch him.

30 mins later it's 7 o'clock. Sonic and amy are sitting beside the waterfall talking about the game of tag that has just finished with amy winning the game.

"I must say amy your really fast" Sonic smiled and winked at her.

"Well i had a good teacher who made me run after him everyday when we were kids" Amy smiled at him and noticed that he was blushing and decided to tease him.

"Awww is a certain blue hedgehog blushing" She tried to hold in her laughter.

"Oh ha ha ha amy but i cab make you blush just as easily" Sonic gave her a glance

"Oh can you now. Go ahead and try it"

"I love your eyes, the jade shade of your eyes are like a portal they suck me in and take me away from Mobius and into your world of love" Sonic said smiling

Amy couldn't help but burst out laughing she had no idea what he was saying. Sonic watched as amy laughed at him, he loved that laugh, that smile.

"I asked you to make me blush not to give me one of your lame pick up lines , i can't believe how cheesy it sounded too especially coming from you" Amy was still laughing her head off. Sonic stilled stared at her he couldn't take it anymore.

"Amy" Sonic whisperedjust loud enough for amy to hear.

"Sorry sonic, What were you saying" Amy finally calming down looked at sonic who was slowly leaning in.

SONIC POV

I can't take it anymore i want her so bad, I want her NOW. I slowly closed my eyes and leaned in towards amy preparing myself of what is about to happening. As i'm about 3 inches away from her lips i whispered.

"I love you so very much Ames"

My lips touched hers and fireworks went off i my head. I loved this feeling god i wished i kissed amy sooner if i knew i would feel like this. We sweet kissed for a minute till i wanted more passion. My tongue swiped pass her lips asking for entranced which she allowed and our kiss grew more passionate and fierce.

AMY POV

All of a sudden i'm being kissed by sonic and all of by love for him came back in one kiss. I must admit this kiss was amazing nothing i'd ever felt before even with Him. When sonic's tongue licked my lips i allowed the kiss to go deeper straight away. THe love and passion in this kiss is unbelievable but it had to stop. I pulled away from the kiss first.

"No i can't do this"

"What you mean 'You can't do this'"

"I just can't okay sonic" I raised my voice a little

"Please just tell me amy. You have no idea how i feel right now. I tell you i love you, we kiss and now we can't do it why"

"That's exactly why we can't do this sonic. Your right i had no idea of how you felt maybe if you told me this sooner then it wouldn't be wrong" I shouted at him

"Trust me i would've but there was always danger around the conner, i didn't want you getting hurt Caused i loved you that much amy" He shouted back at me

"Well it's too late now sonic. I have a boyfriend who loves me more than you ever would" I shouted at him but then realised how hurt he was by the words.

"I need to go now sonic" I ran like he always did when he faced a problem. I can't believe the nerve of him

SONIC POV

"I have a boyfriend who loves me more than you ever would" That replayed in my mind. I need to find out who it is. I ran after amy. As soon as i saw her i stopped her and span her around. Our face met and either one of us noticed that we were both crying

"Please tell me who he is and i'll leave you alone" I swallowed a lump in my throat trying to keep clam.

"It's Shadow" Amy got out of my grip and ran away.

I fell to my knees sobbing, God i'm beating the waterfall at its own game. Still i can't believe it i was too late now amy is gone for ever.


	4. Chapter 4

chp 4 Emotionally destroyed

Sonic's POV

It's been a month since the kiss with amy. So much has i see amy we always end up arguing and screaming at gang doesn't speak to me anymore as do i. They all keep calling me a jerk and all names under the sun, even my lil bro. He says i'm no good for amy that she needs some to love and care for her someone like HIM, the faker. Ever since last week i've been nothing but a wreck.

1 week ealier.

I thought it was about time to head back to class i haven't been to class for weeks, it's just been really hard to put aside my feelings for amy right now. I mean that kiss MEANT EVERYTHING to me and she what does amy do "Sorry sonic i have a boyfriend" ugh.

These last weeks i've been nothing but a wreck emotionally and physically. It's not like me to show my true self the proper sonic the hedgehog not the hero of mobius, the sonic that amy feel in love with, the normal sonic.

I turned the corner heading to the classroom but suddenly bumped into someone

"ugh i'm so sorry" I rubbed my head ow my god that was sore

"Nah no problem it was-"

"SONIC"

"AAHH AMY...um hey how you doing"

"Sorry sonic i have to-" I quickly reached for her haand before she left

"Wait we really need to talk we can't keep going on with this. I CAN'T keep going on with this" I know i sound desperate but i really just want go back to friends

"Sonic i can't, it's akward between you and me"

"It doesn't have to be can we just start over as friends"

"COME ON IS THAT ALL I'M GOING TO BE TO YOU SONIC"

"WHAT THE HELL AMY I'M TRYING TO MAKE UP...wait what do you mean by that"

Amy's POV

I will admit things have been weird between my and sonic and i just made it worst come on amy come on. Things with shadow have not been going great, it's never been going great. He never wants to hang out with me, the onlt time i really see him is when he shows ofv to his friends by kissing me infront of them.

"Amy will you please just tell me what's wrong if not as a friend then as an old team member who is concerned. I've seen the way you've been acting the last week and i know it's not because of the intimate moment we shared so please tell me what is it" He sound so concerned it actually gave me a fright no one has ever express so much feeling for me the way sonic has...my old love...maybe there is still something there for sonic.

"No sonic everything is fine okay"

"Are you sure"

"YES WOULD YOU DROP IT AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU EVER CARE FOR ME SONIC"

"COME ON AMY I WAS ONLY ASKING YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TURNING THE CONVERSATION INTO AN ARGUMENT"

"YOU KNOW WHAT SONIC GO AWAY GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE"

"GLAD TO HAVE AN AWESOME TIME WITH YOUR SO CALLED BOYFRIEND BUT ASK YOURSELF AMY ARE YOU HAPPY WITH HIM"

"Are you happy with him more happy than the time we used to spent together, amy i just want things to go back to the way it was me and you. Sonikku and Ames"

Present time Amy's POV

The argument me and sonic had last week i can't get it out of my head.

"Are you happy with him"

"me and you. Sonikku and Ames"

I can't beleive he remember the nickname i gave him i always thought he hated it ugh what to do i mean i am happy with shadow am i. I mean things have been hard, really hard i don't know i don't think i am happy being with shadow. I'm happy with sonic more even thinking about him makes me happy. No this can't be.

"I'm still in love with sonic"

"you're WHAT" a strange but familliar voice said

"Oh um hi blaze, silver"

"Amy is this true" Blaze sounded really worry but why

"Yeah amy sonic has done nothing but hurt the hell out of you" Silver shouted

RING. My phone rung at the right time thank god who ever the hell you are.

"Sorry guys need to take this"

"But amy" They both moaned

"Sorry gotta go see ya"

I walked outside to the water fountain and answered my phone phone.

"Hello"

"You know what amy, you have destroyed me you know that"

"SONIC...Sonic is that you"

"I have done nothing but love and protect you and what do i get i return i get shouted at yelled at you don't know the hell you've put me through"

"Sonic are you drunk...Where are you right now" This isn't like sonic and he's saying this is my fault i can't be can it

"I don't know and i don't care" He slurred his words

"SONIC YOU BETTER TELL ME"

"Oh god women fine i think i'm at the cliffs"

"Stay where you are i'm coming to get you"

I quickly shut off my phone and ran towards my car. What the hell is sonic thinking

Sonic's POV

30 mins ago

I've been hanging out at the park for awhile now and i don't know why maybe it's to clear my head or maybe not.

"Hey you okay sonic" who the hell is this

"Who are-Scourage"

"Yeah long time no see anti hehe"

"What you want"

"You seem upset even though we're enimines, i can't stand by and watch a man looking like this"

"Well thanks-"

"Come have a drink with me sonic"

"Sorry scourge i don't- Actually yeah let's have a drink"

"Wow that was fast man hehehe"

"I've got nothing else to loose let's go lead the way"

Present time

Amy's POV

I've been out here for 10 minutes and i haven't found sonic yet. What was that phone call about is that how sonic really feels about me.

"I LOVED THAT WOMEN SO MUCH AND I GET NOTHING I RETURN I HAD TO HIDE MY OWN FEELINGS FOR 14 YEARS. FOR 14 YEARS I LOVED AND PROTECTED THAT WOMEN"

Found him.

"Hey sonic how you doing"

"What do you want women" he slurred his words again

My god he looks terrible. He has bags under his eyes, his quills is everywhere and his clothes are a mess and he as a limp in his walk

"I'm here to take you home sonic"

"You mean hotel, i don't own a house yet are you stupid women"

"If you keep calling me women you're going to get it"

"Oh i''m so scared...Women"

That's it. I raised my right arm into the airand my Piko Piko hammer appeared. I don't want to do this but ugh he deserves this so much. I swung my hummer at him knocking him out.

"Oh crap i should've asked what hotel he was at ugh looks like he's coming back to mine"


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5 Secret Feelings

The Next day sonic awoke in a strange room, one he's never seen before. As he looks around all he can see is pink. He lifted himself up on the bed.

"Oh man what on earth happened last night and why is my head so sore" sonic said with a painful groggy voice.

He looks beside him and saw someone, a girl.

Sonic POV

"Holy shit, holy shit what the hell happened last night and who is this girl"

I turn to look at her more closely. Well i can say she does look beautiful lying there sleeping. No what you doing you need to get out of here sonic before anything else happens. Right where are my clothes, wait a second, where ARE my clothes ?. why the hell am i only in my boxers. I turn to look at the girl sleeping beside me, she still had her clothes on so why don't i. I continued to stare at her till i saw her waking up.

Normal POV

The girl twist and turn till she was finally awake. She arose from the bed rubbing her eyes and yawning. Sonic was scared he didn't know what to do or even what to say. Till he saw her face.

"AMY...Oh My God" he said shocked, amy was the last person he expected to be in bed with him

"Looks like you're doing better today sonic"

"How what happened yesterday"

"I don't know you till me. I was coming out of collage and i get a drunk phone call from you." Amy was furious at this point yet you can see a tiny bit of worry in her eyes

"Oh i'm sorry amy, i really didn't mean to cause you any trouble" Sonic looks away ashamed of what he has done

"What the hell were you thinking sonic and when i finally do come and get you i find you beside the cliffs, could you be anymore stupid" Sonic could see clearly how worried amy was for him. Amy has always been worried when it comes from sonic

"Don't blame me it was scourge's idea" Sonic said back as an excuse

"Well you didn't need to go along with him sonic"

"Well what else was i meant to do, my enemy was the only person who tried to cheer me up, the gang thinks i'm a total jerk for leaving you and them for 10 years and the love of my life never gave me chance to return and just tell her i love her" Sonic lashed out trying his hardest to catch his breath

"For the past month amy i've been alone. Every time i turn a corner i always see you kissing that faker. I'm miserable because deep down inside you know you chose the wrong guy amy and it kills me inside that you don't seem to notice" Sonic grabs his clothes and puts them on and just about as he reaches the door. it opens

"Hey amy you know we've got work today, He who is he"

The girl was a wolf with long beautiful wavy hair with the ends highlighted light blue, she wore a green sundress with sun glasses on top of her head. On her hand you could see a really fancy ring, it looks like an engagement ring.

"OH hey there you must be Sonic, my name is Rozu" Rozu said with a big smile on her face

"Uh hey, how do you know my name" Sonic said as he shook hands with Rozu

"Because Amy never shuts up about you saying, oh his eyes are so dreamy, oh his smile is beautiful and my fav one is omg sonic is so so sexy he has more muscles than shadow has" Rozu said trying to sound alot like amy

"Okay i think i'll go det changed. Hey Rozu is Kernavous here if so can you ask him to hang with sonic till we're finished with work" Amy said as she grabs her clothes

"Wait do i have a say in this"

"No sonic cause me and you need to talk so can you please wait till i'm finished work" Amy said as she pushed sonic out of her room

"Alright" With that said the door slammed shut in his face

"You know i've never seen Amy behave like that in a long time, she must really like you Sonic" Rozu said as she placed a hand on Sonic's back

"Well i don't know about that, it seems like she hates me. You know when we were kids she used to tell me she loved me all the time and that made me real happy to hear because i loved her as well and i still do. I just hope she feels the same" Sonic told Rozu sadly as she led him to the living room to meet Kernavous

"Hey baby" Rozu gave Kernavous a kiss. He was also a wolf, his he style was an unique one it looked like Manic's (Sonic's bro) hairstyle with also slicked back fur like sonic's. He had with hair with also light blue highlights and he wore plain old jeans with a white T-Shirt and a leather jacket along with brown boots

"Hey i recognise you man. Yeah you're always the dude in the music room playing the piano, Can i just say you're just amazing. Hey The name's Kernavous"

"Nice to meet you and thanks" Sonic shook hands with him

"Well you boys have fun i'm away to check up on amy" Rozu said with a big smile on her face as she skipped down the hall

"Hey amy I'm coming in" As Rozu opened the door she saw amy crying

"Amy what's wrong" Rozu said as she rushed over to hug Amy

"I've just realised how i feel about Sonic" Amy sobbed

"That isn't anything to cry about"

"Yes it is, i just checked my phone there was a voice mail from Sonic, i couldn't tell if he was drunk or not but he said he was going to kill himself Rozu" Amy hugged Rozu tighter sobbing her eyes out

"I've been such a bitch to him, I've caused him nothing but pain. I don't even love Shadow i thought he could replace Sonic but he can't" Now finding it hard to catch her breath Amy let go of Rozu and looks down to the floor

"I love him Rozu, I've always loved him"


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6 Falling For You Again

Amy POV

It's been 2 months since i confessed to Rozu that i love sonic. Me and Rozu went to our work. We work in a maid cafe, i know embarrassing right but it's really cool. Our boss is a cool chick she has so many fun events going on all the time but everyone's favourite is karaoke night. Well any way after work was done we both we back to our flat, only to find Sonic and Kernavous talking on the sofa. The night before was drunk called me and today i wanted to talk to him about it but everytime we talk it turns out the same, we end up fighting, Sonic yelling he loves me and me shouting back that i don't love him when in fact i do, i love him so munch. We haven't talk since then.

Sonic POV

I haven't talked to Amy for 2 months cause everytime we talk, we fight. After our big fight Kernavous decided to take me back to his place to cool me down. His flat was so cool he had really awesome posters hung up, it just looked like a man's house. After he cooled me down he asked what my deal was with Amy.

****FLASHBACK****

"Man what's the deal between you and Amy" He said with a grin on his face

"You two act like an old married couple" A chuckle escaped his mouth

"It's a long story mate" I eyed the table i really didn't want to talk about it

"You do know we're friends now man, if anything is bothering you just spill" He sat down across from me and leaned on the chair's arm

"Alright when we were 12 i asked Amy out and we dated for 2 years and within those years we were so very happy, we spend everyday together but when i turned 14 i decided to take on a dangerous mission by myself to rid the world of evil which i did" I took a breath and looked at white wolf infront of me who was listening with interest

"I guess what upsets me is that Amy promised to wait on me sure she hated the fact that i left in the first place but she PROMISED me and i made her a promise that when we get married we'll travel the world together" I took yet another breath this is the part that will piss me off

"When i finally do return 10 years later she's with SHADOW and everytime we talk we fight, i know it's no good to keep feeling angry all of the time so i write songs. It's the only thing that relaxes me, I go to the music room and right" There that is it, all my feelings out there.

"Wow are you sure you're not ripping off a movie" He gave me a grin

"You know a movie will be better for sure cause the guy always gets the girl" I look at my feet, There's no way i'll be able to get Amy

"Yeah but the guy only gets the girl if he tries to win her heart" Kernavous rose from his seat and patted my back as he walked pass me

****Present****

AMY POV

Music class just ended at yet again sonic was nowhere to be seen, As i walked to the door Mrs Larka called me back

"Amy we need to talk about your songwriting skills" She gave me a serious face

"Amy the first year of collage your songs where awesome, they showed your emotions but no they're tacky. They lack feeling. Look at these songs wrote by someone in this class" She handed me a bunch of songs

I flicked through the" Amazed by you, Beautiful soul, Perfect" Then i saw a song that catch my eye

Lovesick Fool " Who are you, You're looking like a stranger, You were once my love and my savier" I didn't realise that i was crying as i read the song

"His songs are powerful isn't maybe he can teach you" Mrs Larka handed me a tissue

"May i take these to have a look and do you know where this person is" I was curious to see who could write such lovely words

"Check the music room"

Sonic POV

I don't go to classes like i used to and i told Mrs Larka why. She said to just hang out in the music room and collect homework at the end of the day

I sat at the piano going over my new song, it told everyone everything. I started to play

Normal POV

Who are you You're looking like a stranger  
You were once my love and my savior  
Now I'm left with nothing but your makeup  
On my pillow.

Amy was walking along the hall until she heard the piano play and rushed to she this mysterious person

And I can't sleep, the pills they never helped  
Tried counting sheep, still hurts like hell  
I can't believe this rose has lost its red  
And its petals

Amy opened the door and sat at the back of the room. She was super surprise to see that sonic was the one to write all those heart filled songs, She closed her eyes and listened to him.

Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me  
If I said I wished you the best, I was lying

Waking up just brings me down (down)  
Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool

Where'd you go  
You said you'll never leave me  
All alone, my heart is barely beating  
Like a ghost you haunt me every day that you're gone

I'm not the same  
Now something went missing  
There's a cage, it feels like a prison  
Here, I'll stay until you come back home (home)

Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me  
If I said I wished you the best, I was lying

Waking up just brings me down (down)  
Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool

Like a lovesick fool

Amy POV

His voice was so smooth and rich, I listened to him for once and now i understand his pain, his love. I'm falling for you again sonic


	7. Chapter 7

chp 7 Slowly Mending

AMY POV

After sonic finished his song i rose from my seat and started my way to him. I was totally nervous we haven't talked in ages but now that i've listened and understand his pain maybe this time will be a whole load better. I got to sonic and tapped his arm.

"That was beautiful sonic" He didn't turn around when i said it, he just stared at the piano

"Thanks, now what do you want" He sounded angry yet hurt

"We need to have a proper talk sonic about everything and be honest with both ourselves, please" I didn't realise how hurt i sounded but i heard sonic sigh and turn his body to face me.

"Okay so where to start" He asked staring at the floor

"At the beginning, When you left sonic you hurt me do you have any idea what it's like to have your heart shattered. You left so suddenly without telling me the reason why, You said it was to protect me i don't understand that" Tears were falling like rain down my face.

"I DO KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE MY HEART SHATTERED AMY BECAUSE OF YOU I FEEL THIS WAY, ALL BECAUSE I WAS PROTECTING YOU" Sonic took a deep breath before starting again

"You want to know why i left fine" I looked at him with a confused face he was taking off his shirt

"S-Sonic what are you doing" I hid my face in my hand, Oh god this is embarrassing

"Would you please just look amy and let me explain please" I could hear the despair in his voice so i removed my hands and looked at him and what i saw shocked me. ON sonic's chest and stomach were four claw marks

SONIC POV

I knew i had to show amy these scars sooner or later. I looked at her shocked face. I made sure i was alright before i explained myself because thinking about this brings so much pain to me.

"I got these the night before i left. After our date and i walked you you i always lie on a tree just outside your window but that one night eggman showed up with a massive robot who was there to capture you, so as usual i fought the robot but what i didn't know was that there was another" Tears were falling and my voice was shaking i hate to remember this

"It nearly got you so i jumped in the way to protect you and ended up with this"I pointed to the scars on my chest. "I finally defeated them but i realised that no matter what happens bad guys are always going to come after you so i decided to do this mission so that i can have a future with you" I looked away from amy, I have no idea what she'll be thinking

"What future were you wanting with me" She said sounding shocked but intrigued

"Well i did promise you that once we were married we would travel that world but i don't know even have a kid or something" I tried my best to hide my blush but then i heard something so sweet. Amy's laugh

"AW is sonic blushing"She said with a big smile on her face

"We needed this uh sonic but what i don't get is why you're angry at me" She stopped laughing and looked me dead in the eyes so i did the same

"You promised you wait for me" I said in a flat voice

"Oh i um oh ugh. I don't know how to respond sorry"

"Do you still have any feelings left for me at all"

"I do"

AMY POV

I need to stop hiding it, I love sonic so so very spark never went away.

"I do still love you sonic the love that i held for you for 14 years has never gone away" We were still staring at each other and i saw a spark of happiness in his eyes

"You must be sick of hearing this amy but i do really love you so very much" He replied with a smile and a blush

"Hey would you like to hang out with me sonic, I've got nothing to do" I really hope he says yes i miss hanging out with him. Shadow never hangs out with me, we've only been on one date and he treats me like a trophy girlfriend

"Sure i'd love to. I miss hanging out with you amy. I mean it" Sonic said with a big grin on his face and rose from his seat.

As i started walking i tripped on a lose shoelace and crashed into sonic's chest which is still bare. We stared into each other eyes, Oh god how i love those amazing, beautiful emerald eyes so i leaned closer and so did he.

Normal POV

Sonic felt two arms wrapping around his neck and Amy's sweet lips meeting with his. Sonic fell back on the big piano set with amy landing onto of him.

Sonic pulled away from the kiss " Amy we can't be doing this"

Amy pulled his head forward " I don't care if it's right or wrong it just feels so good to me right now" Amy continued to pull sonic's head closer to her own

"But-" He was interrupted when amy kissed him more deeply this time. She tasted like strawberries. Amy ran her hands up and down sonic's bare chest while sonic played with her quills and tongue.

Sonic put his hands on amy's lower back and kissed her more deeply. Sonic removed her jacket and turned them over so he was on top. Amy didn't care and kissed him more deeply while she started to grind her hips on sonic's leg. Sonic held her tightly while kissing her neck.

"Oh sonic...Please more" Amy moaned loving this feeling she hasn't felt in a long time

Soon the kiss broke with them both panting and breathing heavily.

"I think we're slowly mending uh" Sonic said with a big smile on his face

Amy giggles " Yeah i think we are. SO how 'bout we get heading"

"I would love that...Ames" Amy felt a blush come to her cheeks, she loved that nickname

"Okay then...Sonikku" Sonic felt the same was as amy. The two walked away holding hand


	8. Chapter 8

chp 8 What Do You Think Of Me

AMY's POV

I just came back form hanging out with Sonic, I don't know if i should call it a date or not but i really hope Sonic think it was a date as i do. Shadow never hangs out with me, we've only been on one date and it wasn't even romantic, it was to a pizza palor and that was it but Sonic oh god he's so so so romantic. I still remember how he asked me out back when we were kids, he took me to the beach and as we were walking along the cliffs i looked down and saw stones spelling out "Will you go out with me Amy Rose-Sonic".Tears were falling from my eyes and Sonic had a cute shy smile on his face.

I miss those times when me and Sonic were dating, it was the best two years of my life and adding on top of that i can't believe he went on that dangerous mission just to have a future with me. I felt a smile starting to creep up, Sonic really truly loves me face it look at everything he has done for me and to be with me and what has Shadow .

I start walking to my bedroom when i heard something

"Where have you been, it's the back of 10 pm" the voice sounded concern yet annoyed

I turned around to see Rozu standing in the hallway tapping her feet "I'm sorry Rozu but me and Sonic were hanging out and lost track of time"

"So you and Sonic are finally together 'bout time especially with all the things he says about you Amy, oh you should hear it it's freaking adorable" Rozu had a big smile plastard on her face

"I will admit i do still love Sonic but no we're not together i'm still dating Shadow. And what things has Sonic said about me" I was really curious to know what sonic thought about me

"You'll need to ask him yourself and by the way dump Shadow he doesn't deserve you, Sonic does" Rozu simply said before walking into her room.

Fine i will ask Sonic what he thinks of me and i'll also ask Shadow i wanna see you loves me the most,that should make my decision easier.

The next day i walked into collage and headed towards Shadow's classroom. He was in the boxing class along with Knuckles, he says that he wants to be the strongest boxer. I looked into the classroom and saw him talking to Knuckles.

"Hey Shadow can i talk to you for a minute" I said sweetly as i tapped him on the shoulder

"Hey babe" He gave me a passionate kiss (Which by the way isn't as good as Sonic's kisses, Shadow uses way too much tounge like eww) "What you wanna talk about"

"Can i ask you one question"

"Sure ask away" He said leaning on the wall beside me

"What do you think of me Shadow" I looked him in the eye

"Well i think you're super hot, extremely sexy, you've got curves in all the right places" I saw him grinning and saw lust in his eyes

"So you only like my for my looks then" I was quite hurt by that, i guess it's true i really am just a trophy girlfriend. I ran away from him, tears falling from my eyes.

Sonic's POV

I just walked into collage with Kernavous and Rozu, She was asking me all these questions about my date with Amy last night. As i looked ahead i saw Amy crying beside her locker. I quickly run up to her and embraced her.

"Hey Ames what's the matter" I held her at arms length and looked her in the eyes

"Shadow's being a jerk" She looked down to the floor and sobbed quietly

"Hey i've not had breakfast yet would you like to come to a cafe with me to get something to eat" I asked as i tilted her head back up "It's my treat okay"

"I guess i'm a bit hungry" She replied with a small smile

"Great, hey do you two wanna come to" i stared at Kernavous and Rozu

"Yeah we could use a bite to eat as well" Rozu happily said as she linked arms with Amy and started to walk infront of us

"Hey you asked Shadow that question and that's what's got you upset right" I heard her whisper to Amy. Uh what question

Half an hour later we arrived a small cafe. We entered and sat at a table just as one of the waiters came over to take our orders. I sat next to Amy, i nudged my elbow into her to get her attention.

"Mind telling me what's wrong"

"I asked Shadow a question and he was a jerk about it"

"Really, what was the question" I asked, i was really curious by this point

"I asked what did he think of me" She looked really hurt

I had to make her feel better. I got out of my chair and asked the girl behind me if i could borrow her guitar for a couple of was a big space near the back of the cafe so i walked over to it. Amy didn't even notice i left whereas Kernavous and Rozu were looking puzzled.

"Hey Amy this is what you i think of you" I shouted towards Amy as i started to playa tune.

Oh oh this one's for my baby  
Oh oh ohohh  
Oh oh this one's for my baby  
Thinking 'bout  
How my life used to be  
And all of the mistakes I made  
Took a lifetime to find Mrs. Right  
But girl you made it worth the wait

Cause 1  
You turned me to a better man  
2  
You took the time to understand  
3  
For loving me for who I am  
I gotta let you know that

Baby you are  
All I ever wanted  
Just what I've been dreaming of  
You're everything I need and more  
Girl you're the one I've waited for  
All this time I  
Never thought that I would find love  
Then you came along  
You're everything I need and more  
Girl you're the one I've waited for

Now I swear from today to the end  
Nobody's gonna take your place  
Everything that I do is for you  
And baby that'll never change  
So 1  
I'm gonna do all I can  
2  
I'm always gonna be your man  
3  
Promise to be there for you  
I gotta let you know that

Hey girl, hey girl  
I just wanna let you know  
You're my world, my world  
And I'm a never let you go  
Hey girl, hey girl  
I just wanna let you know  
You're my world, my world  
And I'm a never let you go

I finished off the song and walked back to the girl to give back the guitar. Once i got back to the table i got bombarded by Amy. She threw herself at me, kissing me with all the passion she could gather up and of course i kissed back. We stayed like that for ages, pass 5 minutes i believe before we both slowly pulled away. She looked straight into my eyes.

"I choose you Sonic, I'm dumping Shadow and choosing you" She leaned in to kiss me again but little did we know by choosing me trouble was right round the corner

"You're not getting away with this" A figure said standing outside the cafe


	9. Chapter 9

div id="output" style="background: #f5f5f5; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"  
div class="dev-page-container bubbleview" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px; background-image: none; background-position: 0px 0px; background-size: initial; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; zoom: 1; position: relative; min-width: 900px; margin-top: 42px;"  
div class="dev-page-view view-mode-normal" style="padding-top: 12px;" data-gmiclass="DeviationPageView"  
div class="dev-view-main-content" style="width: 1339px; margin-right: -342px; float: left;"  
div class="dev-view-deviation" style="position: relative; z-index: 5; margin-right: 342px; min-height: 200px; text-align: center;"  
div class="journal-wrapper tt-a" style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; max-width: inherit;" data-gmiclass="DuperbrowseFreeformCustomStream" data-sigil="journal-wrapper"  
div class="journal-wrapper2" style="margin: 0px auto;"  
div id="dev678168153" class="journal journal-green journalcontrol" style="position: relative; overflow: hidden; margin: 10px 0px 0px;"  
div id="devskin"  
div class="negate-box-margin"  
div class="gr-box gr-genericbox" style="margin: 0px; zoom: 1; position: relative; overflow: hidden; border: 1px solid #bdc8bc; background: #fffffa; padding: 15px 0px;"  
div class="gr-body" style="border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; background: transparent; zoom: 1; position: relative;"  
div class="gr" style="border: 0px;"  
div class="grf-indent"  
div class="text" style="padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; line-height: 1.5em; font-size: 13px; z-index: 20; position: relative; overflow-wrap: break-word;"chp 9 Have it your waybr /br /Sonic's POVbr /br /We made it just on time before the bell rang and collage began. I decided to go to class today since me and amy made up, Mrs Larka looked really surprised to actually see me in her class. I gave her a smile and nodded towards and stuck my thumb up, letting her know that we are /br /I sat down in my seat beside amy eager to learn. I don't feel awkward at all with amy now, in fact i feel amazing, uplifted. She's finally gonna dumped that jerk shadow and go back out with me, where she belongs. Amy belongs with me and i her. I can't believe she thought shadow could replace me, ha me the fastest thing alive, lover of chilidogs and lets not forget my dashing good /br /"Alright class you all know there's a dance coming up" Mrs Larka started to speak so we can all shut upbr /br /"The people in charge wants me to pick some people to sing at it but they will come by and see for themselves, so give it your all" She said with a huge smile on her facebr /br /I saw amy sticking her hand up. "Mrs when are they coming" She says in her sweet, soothing voice. Man i am crazy in love with her. More than she knowsbr /br /"Glad you asked Amy, After break so lets get practising. You can either write a new song now or practised a song you've already wrote." Mrs Larka states, I can't help feel that she's looking more at me when she says that than anybody /br /Amy's POVbr /br /Oh that god it's break i was getting really annoyed trying to write my own song. Mrs says i'm lacking emotions so i'm trying to put emotion into it and even with sonic helping i still can't do it. Uh one problem at a time, first i need to break up with /br /I saw shadow standing by his locker, with him leaning on one legs against the locker like bad boys do in movies. I slowly approached him, he seems really pissed off for some strange reason. I walked towards him and stopped in front of /br /"Hey shadow, look we need to talk" br /br /"What the hell do you wanna talk about, oh i don't know maybe that little stunt you did in the cafe this morning" He looked at me with his cold, dead red ruby eyesbr /br /"What the hell amy, you're my girlfriend, you belong to me" Shadow said as if i was his possessionbr /br /"WHAT, shadow i'm not some trophy girl that you can show off in front off your friends, I'm sick and tired off being used like that" I was raging now, How dare he say that to my facebr /br /"If you even dare think about dumping me, i'll break your sweet little childhood lover. And you know damn well i'm not joking" He sounded so cold blooded, as he walked slowly towards /br /Shadow backed me into the lockers at the other side of the hall and pinned me in place. I don't know what to do cause i know sonic isn't as strong as shadow, so i have to stay with shadow in order to protect sonic. Shadow's lips met mine's rather harshly. God how i hate his /br /Sonic's POVbr /br /Where are you amy the auditions are away to start. Seriously where can she be. I travelled down the hallway and turned right only to see shadow and amy making out. Are you freaking kidding me, is she playing with me or something. Amy says she wants me, she kisses me, only so that she...Uh this is really confusing /br /I've had enough of this i'm done. Have it your way amy, love that faker instead of me hell fucking marry him for all i care i'm done. I walked back the way i came from ready to nail this audition, I'm done with trying to love you amy so now i'm focusing on me and my /br /Normal POVbr /br /Sonic walks into the massive music hall where the auditions were at. A girl from the dance group called for him to come up on stage. Sonic slowly walked up to the stage, once on the stage he stared out to the crowd and spotted amy sitting near the back. He took a deep breath and began to /br / br /You can call me fantastic Mr. Blackbr /Give me a damn cigarettebr /Swallowing my regretsbr /With Jack Daniels, on my breathbr /br /I need that therapy, that melodybr /I'm drowning in my sympathy br /Doctor can you un-break mebr /br /Sonic looks towards amy. Amy meets his eyes, as she does she can see thers's something not rightbr /br /Because I fell in love br /Yes I fell in love br /But wasn't good enoughbr /For usbr /br /She's got that devil touchbr /That apocalyptic lustbr /I swear I'm not a sinnerbr /I'm just beautifully brokenbr /br /Sonic was at his breaking point, he didn't give a damn if he cried in front of everyone, he was heartbroken. How can the only girl that he loved with all his heart toy with /br /Now there's a darkness deep in me br /I keep falling asleepbr /To these wicked dreamsbr /Can't fight the darkness deep in me br /It's where she likes to keepbr /Haunting my wicked dreamsbr /br /Once sonic stopped singing everyone rose from their seats and a huge amount of whistling and cheering /br /Sonic's POVbr /br /Looks like i did cry. Right that's the last time you cry for amy sonic, this is it time to give up on amy once and for all. I made my way to the exit but was stopped when amy blocked my waybr /br /"That was beautiful sonic" She looked at me with a smile on her face. She makes me sick, how can she look at me like that and not feel /br /"Thanks, now can you please move" I can't stand to even look at you amybr /br /"Hey what's wrong sonic" She bubbly saidbr /br /"You know what" I looked her dead in the eyes. "You make me sick, how the hell can you even look at me and not feel guilty. You think it's funny toying with me and then just run back to shadow and laugh about it"br /br /"What...Where is this coming from" She looked confused with what i said. What a fakebr /br /"You said you were going to break up with shadow but no i find you making out with him, I'm done amy" My fist were now in a ballbr /br /"I was going to break up with him but then things got complicated sonic" She looked me dead in the eyes but i wasn't having it and broke the eye contactbr /br /I looked down to my red shoes "I'm done amy, i've had enough of this"br /br /"What does that ." I could hear her voice trembling nowbr /br /I raised my head up and looked at her " I'm done trying to love you and then getting hurt afterwards. Amy i can't keep letting you hurt me, So this is it. I'm done." I walked passed her into the hall. I could hear her screaming at me 'Fine HAVE IT YOUR WAY'. I've made the right decision. This way no one gets hur/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	10. Chapter 10

I'll Fight For You Chp 10 Understanding Eachother

Sonic's POV

I'm currently walking to college with Kernavous since he and i are roommates. I look up at the clear blue sunny sky and sigh. It's been 4 weeks since i told Amy that i was done loving her, so far i'm doing alright. The leader for the dance group asked me to sing a few songs and so i've been working on my music which is helping keep my mind off Amy.

"How you holding up man" Kernavous said, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Oh ya know...Alright i guess" I say while sighing once again

"You still love her don't ya" Kernavous said softly, as he stopped in his place

Stopping as well and turning to face him i reply "Well yeah...I've loved her ever since we were kids and that is never going to change"

Running both my hands through my quills i continue "But she chose shadow over me though Kernavous therefore i need to just give up and move on" Turning back around and walking off to college, i feel my heart twist at what i just said. That's the first time i said that aloud to myself.

Kernavous joins my side again and spoke "You know Amy talks about you alot, about all the adventures you went on. From what i picked up she was really happy back in the days than what she is now."

"What you mean by that" My curiosity getting the better of me

"Well ever since she started dating shadow...Oh i don't know how to describe it...You see the way he treats her" Kernavous said. I can hear a hint of anger in his tone

"Hey enough about me how is it going with you and Rozu" I really want to change the subject and fast

"Things are good. I'm thinking of asking her to marry me but things have been weird so far" I see Kernavous looking down at the ground sighing

"What do you mean by weird"

"Well for the past weeks when i ask her if she wants to hang out, it's either she's busy or she's working. I went to her work last night to hang out with her there but apparently she hasn't been in for a week" Kernavous looked up to the sky and closed his eyes

After a half an hour walk we arrived at college but once we went through the doors everything spun out of control. I stood there shocked and looked to my right to see Kernavous' reaction, for in front of us we saw Shadow making out with Rozu.

I felt a rush of cold air pass me and the next thing i saw is Kernavous running towards Shadow with his fist raised.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend you bastard"

Kernavous punched Shadow in the face. Shadow quickly recovered and kicked Kernavous in the stomach which sends him to the floor. Shadow steps over him and throws punches at his face.

"What the hell was that for man" Shadow says with anger and annoyance in his tone.

I can't stand here and watch Shadow beat the living day lights out of Kernavous so i run forward raising my fist. I kept thinking of all the reasons why i wanted to punch shadow right now. My fist hit his is for stealing Amy from me. I hit his face harder this is for making Amy unhappy. I am now slamming my fist to his face. This is for making out with Amy everytime i came to see her. I managed to land one final hit before i was thrown off.

The impact with the locker winded me. Shadow was standing over me with his face all beat up and bloody. I smiled at my work but that was a bad thing to do as it pissed him off even more. He kicked me in the stomach and face, then punched me everywhere. I tried to fight back but i was still winded from the impact.

Five minutes later the principle came and broke up the fight. He took Shadow and Kernavous with him to his office while i just layed there all messed up. I feel myself drifting away but before i do i hear a soft voice call my name.

Amy's POV

What a lovely morning i thought to myself as i walked through the doors to the college, only to be met by a huge crowd. I looked to my left and saw Rozu running up to me.

"Amy it's horrible, shadow cornered me and kissed me. Kernavous saw it and started to fight with sahdow and then sonic joined in" Rozu sobs uncontrollably.

My mind was racing, Shadow could kill Sonic. This was why i was staying with Shadow so he wouldn't hurt Sonic. My Sonic. I saw the principle come and take Shadow and Kernavous to his office, then i saw Mrs Larka call for an ambulance. When the crowd was gone i saw Sonic laying on the ground all beat up and bleeding. I cried out his name loudly "SONIKKU"

**2 Weeks Later**

It's been 2 weeks and Sonic has been in a coma. I have stayed by his side all this time, not leaving even for a second.

Sonic's POV

Ugh my head and body is aching. I slowly open my eyes but then i'm met with confusion. I look around and realise i'm in a hospital. I feel something heavy on my body, i looked down and saw Amy sleeping on me.

The door opens and a doctor comes in.

"Hey there glad to see you are awake sir" The doctor said to me cheerfully

"How long have i been here"

"2 weeks. i must say you have a wonderful girlfriend" He said to me as he nodded towards Amy. "She wouldn't leave your side not even for a minute. She told the nurse that she loves you so very much and that she will never leave until you're better" He finished while smiling at me and left.

I felt really really happy when he called Amy my girlfriend. I can't believe she stayed with me all this time. I grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. I layed back down and closed my eyes. My ears perked up when i heard Amy's voice

"I love you Sonikku" She says sleepily

I smiled "I love you too Ames"


	11. Chapter 11

I'll fight For You chp 11 Can't Go Back Now

Rozu POV

It's been three weeks since the big incident at the collage between Kernavous, sonic and Shadow. I've been going to the hospital to check up on Sonic to see how he's doing. I sometimes see Kernavous there, I say hello to him every time but get nothing in return. He should know that i would never cheat on him especially with Shadow. Amy's "boyfriend". We've been together since we were kids and been dating for 13 years.

Kernavous POV

I've been Rozu quite alot at the hospital. She says hello eachtime but i can't bring myself to say it back. I'm on my way to see sonic since it's saturday, i was only two blocks away when i bumped into Rozu who was heading the same way as i was.

"Hello Kernavous" She says to me in a sad tone. I want to run but yet i don't.

"Hey...You away to see sonic"

"You said hello this time...That's good, i thought you would hate me forever...and yeah i'm away to see sonic. Amy should be coming soon as well." She replied. I can see a spark of happiness in her eyes because i'm finally talking to her.

"Cool. So do you want to walk to the hospital together." i gave her a weak smile as i started to walk towards the hospital.

"So have you forgiven what has happened"

I stopped and looked at her " I know you would never cheat on me. We've been dating for 13 years but...look i just need time to adjust to what has happened" i grabbed her left hand and started to walk again.

"I do still love you Rozu and i'm sorry i've been a jerk towards you" I said to her in an apologetic tone.

Rozu pulled me back towards her and placed a kiss on my cheek which caused me to blush. " I will always love you Kernavous".

Sonic's POV

So bored. This hospital is so boring. Being stuck in this room sucks. Three weeks stuck in here but today is finally the day i escape. It turned out that my ribs weren't broken just bruised so i get to home today but i was instructed to take it easy when i go. Yeah right, me the fastest thing alive, take it easy, i don't think so. I'm running when i get out.

"Hey sonic you up" A knock sounded on the door and a sweet, soft voice.

"Yeah come on in"

As the door opened a beautiful girl came in, her eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Hey sal i was thinking about how bored i was" I smiled at her

"Well let me fix that" she replied.I saw her smirk as she walked to me and started to lean towards me. Our lips met. It was soft and sweet, nothing like the kisses i had with Amy.

"Hey has Amy been in yet...have you told her about us" Sally's voiced snapped me out of my trance.

"Um no she hasn't and when she does i'll tell her" I pulled sally to me so she was sitting on my lap. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her again.

"Sonic you should've told her ages ago. I know things are complicated between you two but she truly loves you sonic" she said scolding me

"Why...she's with shadow in the end" Why should i be bothered about how she will feel after she shattered, split, cracked, and any other synonyms of broke my heart.

"Sonic we've been dating for a month" She said quite strictly

"Okay i'm sorry...I'll tell her as soon as i see her. Okay babe" I leaned in close and kissed her with all the passion i could muster.

Kernavous POV

I opened the door to sonic's room and saw him kissing some girl. Oh boy how is Amy going to react to this news.

"Nice to see you looking better mate, i bet your feeling great huh" I said slyly to him

"Oh shut up it's not like that...It's nice to see you and Rozu being friendly"

"Well we're getting along now actually happened 10 minutes ago but Kernavous said he still needs some time to think" Rozu said to sonic as she squeezed my hand.

"So who's this girl" I tilted my head to the girl.

"Oh i forgot to tell you. This is my girlfriend sally. We met last month. She's actually the leader of the group that's in charge of the dance" I see a bid smile on his face, one i've never seen on him when he's with amy. It doesn't look right.

"Hi sonic's told me so much about the both of you. It's lovely to meet you" Sally said to us with a smile on her face.

As i was about to speak i heard Amy's voice in the hallway. Crap she's gonna be heartbroken when she finds out about this. I turned around and went outside. Amy was right in front of me.

" hey Kernavous how are you today" she asked with a happy smile on her face. And i know why.

"Uh yeah i'm fine...ya know Amy sonic's no feeling well toady so i think it's best to ask him another day don't cha think" I can feel myself sweating, oh god please buy this crap Amy.

"I don't care he needs to know" She tried to barge pass me.

Amy's POV

Okay what's his deal, why won't he let me see sonic. I finally made my way past him and opened the the door to see Rozu looking pissed off, i followed her gaze to sonic and...some girl sitting on his lap with sonic's arms wrapped around her.

"W-What's going on, who's that girl" I asked to anyone and everyone while tears were threatening to show

"Hey Ames sorry i forgot to tell you, this is sally my girlfriend, we've been dating for a month" He answered my question like it meant nothing. I hate him.I really hate him.

"DON'T CALL ME AMES YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD" I yelled at him.

"WHAT THE HELL AMY" he shouted back at me, as i started to run away.

SONIC'S POV

What's her deal.

"You wanna know why she's upset" I heard Rozu said to me. See looked pissed.

"She finally had the courage to break up with Shadow because she knew were gonna be there for her sonic. Amy finally stood up for herself and fought for what she wanted". Rozu said as she walked away.

"She's right sonic. Amy actually fought for you. Shadow pushed her about. Thank god i was there to stop him...You knew she loved you and this is what you do" Kernavous lecture got me.

"Look i know that she loves me...our relationship was complicated" i told him.

"You know the first night we hung out and you were saying that the guy in the movie always gets the girl... well i'm afraid you're not that guy cause only the guys that fight for the girl wins" He said as he walked away.

I know there both right. i love Amy, always will but i just want happiness even if i do have to replace Amy to get it. It's too late now we can't go back.

AMY's POV

I was sitting outside the hospital on a bench looking for a tissue in my bag. I found paper with song lyrics on them and i realised there were sonic's. I borrowed them. I read it while tears were falling.

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Sonic felt like this a month ago and now i'm feeling the way he did. Karma is such a bitch. I laughed. 


	12. Chapter 12

i'll fight for you chp 12 Moonlight dance part 1

sonic's pov

Finally i'm out of the hospital, after 2 hours of waiting for my paperwork i'm finally free. Sally came by to walk me home. I told her i'll be fine by myself but she insisted. Now we are both walking through the park back to mine's and Kernavous' apartment.

Sally's POV

I'm walking with sonic back to his apartment, i can't get the thought of what happened between sonic and amy out of my head and what kernavous told sonic. The look in sonic's eyes when he found out that amy dumped shadow for him, he has never looked at me like that before.

"hey sonic i think you should go talk to amy, see if she is okay" i know he is worried about her but he's just too stubborn to show it.

"why should i do that, she never did that for me" He says to me in an annoyed tone.

"Yes and look where it has got you both, learn from her mistake. I don't want things to be bad between the both of you"

"Amy should've know it was coming, i did tell her i was done"

"Sonic can you please just do this for me, please sonic"

"Okay i'll do it for you. I'll see her before the dance tonight"

"I still can't believe how lucky we are, you were able to leave the hospital in time for the dance"

"Well i'm not just a handsome hedgehog, i'm also a good luck charm" he gave me his signature smirk and thumb up while i giggled at him.

"hey sonic is that you" i hear a sweet voice shouting from the distance

i turn around to see a little cream coloured rabbit along with a blue chao.

Sonic's POV

"no way cream is that you" i was so excited to see cream, i haven't seen her in years

"Hey sonic how are you feeling, i heard you were in the hospital. Amy told me a messed up you were"

"hahaha you know me cream nothing can bring me down". It felt great talking to cream, none of my other friends don't even look in my direction

"Hey cream, why are you talking to me aren't you pissed off at me for abandoning amy like the others"

"No because tails told me what you said to him, that it was for amy's sake, so you can have a future with her"

"Wow sonic you really did that for amy. You told me about your mission but i didn't know it was all for amy". I looked to my right and saw that sally was upset about something

"So how is tails. I can't talk to him because the gang forbidden him to talk to me"

"I don't really see him much either with him being in college and me i highschool but no he's fine the last time i talked to him"

"Sorry sonic i need to go get ready tails is taking me to the dance, it was nice speaking to you again"

"yeah same here cream". I gave her the biggest grin ever, i was so happy she was talking to me.

Sally's POV

I've been standing here just watching the two of them talking til the rabbit girl turned to me

"I;m sorry i didn't introduce myself. I'm cream" the girl extended her hand to me.

"Don't worry, i'm sally sonic's girlfriend, it;s nice to meet you cream" I took cream;s hand and shook it.

"Well see you guys tonight, bye". I watched her run away. As soon as she did my mind went back to what she said

Sonic went on that dangerous mission for Amy. No matter what happens i'll never be like her, i'll never have the love from sonic that he feels for her. I've been pretending not to see it but who am i kidding i'll never be like amy. I need to do what's right...

Sonic's POV

Ah finally home, i thanked sally for walking me home and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I walked in and saw kernavous and Rozu lying on the sofa together. I wish me and amy could be like that.

"hey guys guess who's back". Please don't be piss with me, i don't want to lose anymore friends

"Hey man it;s good to see you looking well again".Kernavous gave me a big smile

"yeah it's good to see you well again sonic". Rozu also gave me a big smile

"wait so you're not mad at me about the whole sally/amy thing"

"well i'm not pleased about it but it's your life not mine's". Kernavous said to me with a shrug like it was nothing.

"Amy is my best friend so of course i'm not happy about it but this is between the both of you". Rozu also gave me a shurg.

I didn't realise i was crying when they responded to me. "thanks guys, i was afraid i would lose you two because of this".

"Come on mate stop crying, once you meet me your stuck with me. that's how it is, no matter what you do you'll always have me". Kernavous gave me a quick hug.

"So you're cheating on me with sonic are ya". Rozu pretended to pout

"Sorry sonic i'm gonna cheat on you with rozu, sorry man"

"what even after all that stuff you said to me you player". I pretended to pout as well

All three of us bursted into laughter, i'm so happy they are still with me.

"hey rozu how is amy doing". I did promise sally i'd speak to her but still some part of me wants to do it for myself as well.

"Well she locked herself in her some since she got home from the hospital and hasn't came out since. You can hear her sobbing poor thing". Rozu looked really upset about this.

"Can i borrow your key please so i can go talk to her"

"sure, please try and make her feel better if not at least stop her from crying". Rozu said to me as she handed me her key

"I can't make any promises but i will try for both mine's and amy's sake". I replied to rozu as i headed out the door.

The least i can do is make things alright between us and hopefully get some answers as well.


	13. Chapter 13

I'll fight for you chp 13 Moonlight Dance pt2

Amy's POV

Things weren't supposed to be this way. Me and Sonic were meant to be together forever, he promised me. This is all his fault, if he didn't leave me for 14 years, i wouldn't have moved on to shadow, i wouldn't have hurt him, he wouldn't have hurt me and he definitely wouldn't be with another girl.

I picked up my phone and dial in a number. He may be a jerk but he's the only person i need right now. Shadow the hedgehog is all i need. Screw you sonic, you have broken my heart for the last time. You have lost me forever but still i'm always drawn back to you.

Sonic's POV

Hey ames just came to see if you're alright. No that sounds too insensitive. Oh what am i going to say to her, i really hurt her. i should've waited or at least understand her point of view, i mean she waited for years for me to finally ask her out and from what Rozu said to me she even waited 10 years for me to come back. How the hell can you wait that long ames and i can't even last a few months.

I'm walking through the park, trying to think of what to say to her when all of a sudden someone paunches me in the face.

"what the hell are you doing sonic, why the fuck do you keep hurting her" The gruff voice shouted to me. I turn my head to see shadow standing above me.

"Do you realise how much pain she was in sonic because of you and now you give up and settle for less". His eyes pierced right through me.

"Why the hell do you even care shadow, you were my best friend and you didn't even tell me that you were dating my girl". I screamed at him, it felt good.

"I didn't tell you because i thought she would dump me and go back to having a crush on you"

How dare he say that about amy. "Amy is that type of girl you idiot. She would never do that". I yelled back at him, with anger clearly on my face.

"oh yeah and how do you know that sonic, you barely even talked to her when we were teenagers". Shadow seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Because we dated for 2 years before i left for my mission"

"wha- you...you dated amy...why doesn't anyone know this". Shadow was pure shock to hear that news.

"we kept it a secret. I was 10 and it was after a battle with eggman and i had just rescued amy. I realised that pushing her away and ignoring her wasn't the best way to protect her". I took a deep breath

"so while amy was thanking me for saving her again, i slowly leaned down to her and kissed her. I said i liked her and that i want her to be my girlfriend and she haply accepted it but i wanted it to be a secret". I looked at shadow who was still taking it all in.

"okay i understand now, i'm sorry what i said about amy...Wait why didn't you tell her you loved her then idiot" Shadow playfully paunched my arm.

"well you know amy she's a hopeless romantic, she i decided to tell her later that evening at the beach where i used the rocks to spell out i love you amy rose". I blushed remembering that time.

"wow didn't know you had that side to you faker. Anyway amy called me to come over but i think it's best i don't and leave you both alone". Shadow gave me a sad smile.

"wait a sec, why did you agree to go out with amy shads".

"maria, she said to help others and i thought it would help amy and i if we started dating because amy wouldn't be lonely and i have the girl who looks like maria but sadly it didn't work and i started treating amy like crap". Shadow looked up to the sky, i could see in his eyes that he still misses Maria.

"But why did you get so angry when she broke up with you"

"I fell in love with her sonic, i realised what i have been missing out on" Shadow was actually telling the truth.

"Please sonic do whatever it takes to make her feel better, i hate hearing her sound the way that she did"

"No promises shadow". I said to him before i ran off to her apartment.

Amy's POV

When is shadow going to get here. A couple of days ago he said he was sorry for all things he had done to me and explained he thought he was helping us both but i was surprised to hear that he fell in love with me. Who knows maybe i might fall in love with shadow as well.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in shadow"

"It's not shadow". The door opens and i see sonic. I rush over to him and pushed him out the door and locked it behind him.

"Get lost jerk, i want nothing to do with you". I started to sob again.

"Ames please let me in". I heard his voice crack a little bit.

"No every time i let you in, you leave me, you hurt me and sonic it hurts but i let you in every time but that stops now". I cried my eyes out as i slid down the door to sit on the floor.

"I'm so so sorry amy, i know that i hurt you and that i have been hurting you for years but you don't realise that i've been hurting too". He sounded sincere.

"Amy you waited for years for me and i couldn't even wait 8 months for you. That kills me because i'm weak. I'm not as strong as you, i understand that you didn't leave shadow straight away because you were afraid that i'd run away again and for that i'm sorry". I heard sonic sob a little bit.

"You know sonic the 2 years that we dated were the best years of my life and when you promised to marry me and travel the world together i was over the moon but those were childishness dreams. It time we grow up and move on". I leaned my head down to my knees.

"Amy i don't want to move on. I still care for you deeply"

I opened the door and saw that he was crying too. "Well i don't want you anymore, you will never be the man that i want you to be. I want someone who loves me, that will stay with me and won't chose anything else over me. Someone like shadow". I screamed angrily at him.

"Oh really someone who loves you. I LOVE YOU, i went on a fucking mission to rid the world of evil JUST TO BE WITH YOU, I had you on my mind for 14 years nothing else. Coming home to you kept me alive. As soon as i come back i see that you're with shadow". I saw sonic fur turning a dark blue.

"I wasted 14 years of my life just so you can spend it with someone other than me. I got so many scars from battles that i nearly died in, thank chaos my fur covers them now. I LOVE YOU AMY ROSE and you have the nerve to tell me that i don't". I was too angry at him to be scared of his dark form. It's too late for all this sonic.

"Just get out sonic and leave me alone". I stared into his blank eyes.

"Fine so i guess this is us officially finished huh". He stared back into my eyes as he returned to his normal form.

"Yeah and i won't be drawn back to you again sonic, this time i'm done". I closed my bedroom door. I shut my eyes and took deep breathes. What have i done.

I went to my wardrobe to get my dress for tonight. As i rummage through it i came across a sealed box. I opened it and saw a bunch of letters. I unfolded one of the letters and read it.

Dear Ames

I know i already told you i love you but i wanted to give you this letter.  
It was my original confession to you.

Amy when it comes to romance there's no right words to describe how you really feel. Heck i really don't know what to say, i'm not a hopeless romantic like you.  
I'm not good with relationships, they are hard to me but all that was needed between us was a simple smile, a longing glance and a quiet moment alone are all that needs to be said.

But if i had to chose something to say it be this amy. I love you

From your Sonikku

Damn it why did i have to find this. My eyes started to produce waterfalls. What have i done, i've lost my sonikku forever. I didn't mean to say all those things although they were true. Damn it why am i always drawn back to you sonic.


	14. Chapter 14

I'll fight for you chp 14 Moonlight Dance pt 3

Sonic's POV

AAAAHHHHH why did that have to happen, I should've fought harder for us instead of giving up and moving onto sally. Sally's great like but i just don't love her the way that i love amy.

Amy's POV

I want sonic back. Why didn't i just leave shadow straight away. Why do i have to be insecure.

Normal POV.

Amy picks up her guitar and starts to sings lyrics that are flowing through her mind.

Baby I'm so tired, ohhh  
Of you keeping quiet, ohhh

Sonic is sitting in the park under an old oak tree. He listens to the wind, he decides to start singing random lyrics as well.

I feel the anger cutting slowly through my heart  
and it burns like fire, ohhh

Sonic & amy :  
I can sense the violence  
Deep within your silence  
Couldn't we just go back to before?  
You put this love in danger  
Treat me like a stranger  
Nothing like the one I used to know

I wanna break the ice  
But you keep acting cold  
You gotta say something  
Say something (Say something)  
Can we make this right?  
There's millions things I'm told  
You gotta say something  
Say something (Say something)  
Say something now  
Say something now, yeah

Amy:  
Already left my guard down, ohhh  
You need to open up now, ohhh

Sonic:  
I feel the desperation crawling up my veins  
And it makes my heart pound, ohh

Sonic & amy:  
I can sense the violence  
Deep within your silence  
Couldn't we just go back to before?  
You put this love in danger  
Treat me like a stranger  
Nothing like the one I used to know

I wanna break the ice  
But you keep acting cold  
You gotta say something  
Say something (Say something)  
Can we make this right?  
There's millions things I'm told  
You gotta say something  
Say something (Say something)  
Say something now

Ohhh  
Ohhh  
Ohhh

Tick tock, Tick tock  
Soon it's gonna be too late  
Tick tock, tick tock  
So baby don't you let me wait  
Tick tock, tick tock  
Everything could be alright  
Tick tock, tick tock  
But you're just letting time go by

I wanna break the ice  
But you keep acting cold  
You gotta say something  
Say something (Say something)  
Can we make this right?  
There's millions things I'm told  
You gotta say something  
Say something (Say something)  
Say something now

Ohhh  
Ohhh  
Ohhh

Say something now  
Say something now

Sonic gets up from the ground and starts walking home to get ready for the Moonlight Dance. He looks back in the direction of amy's apartment and sighs.

Amy gets up off her bed and places her guitar down and walks over to the window and stares down at the park. She sees sonic looking in her direction and sighs.

"I love you sonic". Amy closes her eyes and sighs deeply.

Sonic's POV

Okay time to go pick sally up. It's 7 pm and i'm putting on the final piece to my suit. I hate wearing clothes but i have to for this one occasion. Every since i came back from speaking with amy, i can't get our conversion out of my head. I turned into dark sonic right in front of her, i'm just glad i didn't hurt her.

"hey sonic me and Rozu are away now". I turned to see Kernavous wearing a white suit with a red rose in his pocket. He suits it, it goes well with his rugged looks. Next to him i see Rozu in a lovely green dress that goes very well with a brown fur and emerald eye, i also see that see has a red rose in her hair.

"okay i'll see you two later at the dance, i'm away to go pick up sally". I gave them a smile before i walked out the house.

"Sonic there's a rose here for you to give to your special someone". Kernavous shouted down to me. I don't have a special someone anymore, i lost her forever.

"It's alright keep it, i don't need it". I shouted back to him before i ran of to sally's house.

Amy's POV

Okay i'm nearly finished just have to put my headband on and then i'm done. I walked over to the mirror and stared at myself, not too shabby if i do say so myself. I decided to wear a pink dress that flowed down to knee height, i also decided to have wavy hair for tonight instead of straighten them.

I made my way to the living room to wait for shadow to pick me up.

Sonic's POV

I knocked on sally's door and waited her to open it. As soon as the door opened i saw her in a beautiful blue dress, it made her aqua eyes stand out and made her look gorgeous,

"You look amazing sal". I save her my trademark grin and thumb up.

"Thanks sonic". She said as she looked down to her feet. She looks upset about something.

"You ready to go". I offered my hand to her.

"Yeah let's get this over and done with". She gave me a smile and took my hand.

It was a quiet walk to the college but i didn't mind it allowed me to get lost in my thoughts.

Amy's POV

I opened my door and there stood shadow holding a blue rose.

"Hey there i got you a blue rose, i thought it would be a change of pace than getting red roses all the time". He gave me a smile as i stared at the rose.

Blue, Why did you pick a blue rose shadow. Blue is the colour i'm feeling and blue is the colour of my love that i lost.

"thanks shadow, it's a lovely thought". I gave him a weak smile and grab the rose from him and went to put it in a vase.

"your welcome, are you ready to go relive prom all over again". Shadow offered me his had.

I gladly accepted it. "Yeah but it seems weird that the dance committee wanted to have a redo of prom".

"I know but it's seems fun plus i get to take you again". He gave me a smirk as i laughed at him.

"our first prom was terrible, you didn't know how to dance so we just spun around in circles for most of the night". I giggled as i recalled that night. It was really fun.

"Well don't ya worry i can dance now. i've had 4 years to practice". Shadow squeezed my hand gently and let out a chuckle.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see shall we".

The rest of the walk was quiet, i gently squeezed shadow's hand as i let my thoughts take over my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

I'll fight for you chp 15 Turning Point

Sonic and Amy arrive at the dance at the same time. They exchanged awkward glances at each other both annoyed that they came to the dance with someone else. Sonic led sally to the dance floor while amy led shadow over to the mini bar.

Amy stared at sonic and sally dancing. She thought to herself that fate is cruel. Shadow placed his hand on her shoulder and started to talk.

"You still love him don't you". He turned amy around so she was looking at him.

"Yes". She whispered loud enough for shadow to hear.

"What is wrong with you two, you dated before so why is it so hard to get back together when you both clearly love each other". Shadow said in an annoyed tone.

"You two are too stubborn for your own good. Just apologise and be done with all this drama". Shadow moved his hand to lift amy's head up to look at him.

"Amy you love him so fight for the love that you deserve, sonic fought for 14 years now it's your turn to battle against sonic's stubbornness". Shadow offered her a small smile.

"I'm sorry shadow". Amy held his hand that touched her face.

"It's alright, now go win your man. I believe that you are singing tonight so do it then". Shadow took his hand away and walked off.

However from across the room sonic was staring at amy and saw the "romantic" interaction they had and huffed. Sally noticed this but decided to ignore it because she knew what the problem was. Sall stopped dancing and looked at sonic.

"Sonic i need to say something". Her eyes were full of pain and despair.

"what is it sal". Sonic stared deep into her eyes.

"i can't deal with this anymore, you don't love me, you never did". Sally looked to the side away from sonic's eyes.

"what you talking about of course i-"

"NO YOU DON'T, sonic you want to be with amy not me". Sally screamed drawing attention to a small group of people.

"Yeah but-". Sonic looked panicked

"No buts sonic. I think we should end our play pretend and move on". Sally removed herself from sonic's body.

"But sally i want to be with you". Sonic tried to grab her hands but she pulled them away.

"But sonic i want to be with someone who loves me, That's it. we are finished". Sally sobbed as she walked away.

Sonic's POV

Fuck sake. Sally was my only chance to move on. She's right though i do want to be with amy but she clearly doesn't want to be with me. I saw what happened between her and shadow.

"Sonic it's time". I heard kernavous shout over to me.

"Time for what ?".

"For us to sing duh"

"We don't sing til an hour after the dance starts". I looked at him like he was crazy

"And it has been an hour, has all that dancing with sally slowed your mind down"

"Sorry but i'm not in the mood". I gave him a sad smile

"Why ? what happened ?". He gave me his full attention

"Sally broke up with me because i still want amy but amy doesn't want me, she's with shadow now for real". I looked over towards amy and shadow who were laughing about something.

"Hey man, just come and sing it'll make you feel better plus there's a prize for the best singer, You get to take a picture with any girl you like and make them were what you want". Kernavous gave me a creepy smile.

"Why would you want to win that like ?". I now gave him the are you crazy look.

"I want a pic with Rozu in a maid costume but she always refuses so that's why i wanna win". He gave me a big smile like he knew he was gonna win.

"With our sexiness combined we can win".

"Alright fine i'll do it for you". I sighed as i gave up.

"Good, and you know maybe you can get a picture with amy". Kernavous gave me a wink as he walked towards the stage.

As i got on stage i saw sally. I forgot she was the leader of the dance committee.

"Alright guys let's get things spiced up in here, we have two groups who are gonna battle for first place and you all decide who waas best". Sally said excitedly as she got the crowd riled up.

"Well lets begin first is sonic and Kernavous". Sally said in a similiar way that a talk host would do.

"Lets do this sonic, My life is on the line. If i don't get this pic then i'm dead". Kernavous said to me in a dramatically way.

"whatever you say buddy". I laughed at him

Sonic:  
You ain't goin no where long as he's the driver  
You can ride with him but it'll never be the same (same same)  
One look at ya

Tells me you want to be taken higher  
See the problem is you wish  
He could make you feel the way I do  
Why waste time when you know I got it?

Come along girl you know you want it

You know it's impossible to get what you're looking for  
From him, he can't do it  
Like me, I'm gonna prove it  
I've got a question can you help me out?

How many people can do it like me?  
Zero! Keep it so cool like me?  
Zero! Girl you know there aint nobody, nobody

Else that can make it so hot like me  
Zero! Take it to the top like me  
Zero! Girl you know there ain't nobody, nobody

Zero

Kernavous:  
It ain't a good look without me in your corner  
You can rock with him but he'll never fill my space (space space)  
One look him tells me that he aint the right one for ya  
I don't understand why you settle being here in 2nd place

Why waste time when you know I got it?  
Come along girl you know you want it  
You know it's impossible to get what you're looking for  
From him, he can't do it  
Like me, I'm gonna prove it  
I've got a question can you help me out?  
How many people can do it like me?  
Zero!  
Keep it so cool like me? Zero!  
Girl you know there aint nobody, nobody  
Else keep it so hot like me? Zero!  
Take it to the top like me? Zero!  
Girl you know there aint nobody nobody  
Zero

Sonic:  
There's only one guy that can make ya feel right  
That's me, myself, and I  
So don't even try to make it work with him you know I'm the original  
How many people can do it like me? Zero!  
Keep it so cool like me? Zero!  
Girl you know there aint nobody, nobody  
Else keep it so hot like me? Zero!  
Take it to the top like me? Zero

Kernavous:  
Girl you know there aint nobody, nobody  
How many people can do it like me? Zero!  
Keep it so cool like me? Zero!  
Girl you know there aint nobody, nobody  
Else keep it so hot like me? Zero!  
Take it to the top like me Zero!  
Girl you know there aint nobody, nobody

Sonic & kernavous:

How many people can do it like me? Keep it so cool like me? (Zero!)  
Girl you know there aint nobody, nobody (Zero!)  
Else keep it so hot like me? (Zero!)  
Take it to the top like me? (Zero!)  
Girl you know there aint nobody, nobody  
Zero!  
Ah!

"Wow that was hard". I deeply breathe in and out

"Yass awesome dancing we have definitely won, look at all the girls even amy was effected by you mate". Kernavous gave me a slap on the back.

"i'd like to see the girls beat that". He walked off laughing.

Amy's POV

Oh wow, i'm so hot, so was so freaking hot dancing up there on the stage. My thoughts are so dirty at the moment. Why does he have this effect on me.

I watched sonic as he lefted the stage and went to the back of the room.

I heard rozu shout me name as she ran up to me.

"amy we're up next, we MUST win my life is on the line". Rozu started to pull me towards the stage.

"Is that bad to have a photo with kernavous in a maid costume". I rolled my eyes at her

"Uh yeah duh".She let me go as we reached the stage.

Sally introduced us and left the stage. Rozu gave me a nod as she started to dance and sing

Rozu:  
So baby turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til there's nothing left to,  
Nothing left to do.

Amy:  
So baby, turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til there's nothing left to,  
Nothing left to do.  
I like it loud

Rozu:  
Listen up baby,  
We don't have to much time.  
Don't need no potion,  
Cause the flavor of my kiss is number 9.

This is some Ace of Base shit,  
Cause I'm seein' the sign.  
Thank you for being patient,  
Be sure to keep this in mind

Amy:  
It's my sick obsession,  
I hate the waiting.  
But I love the tension,  
It's so frustrating.

From the day I met you,  
This is my confession,  
This is my confession.

I'll tell you what to do.

Rozu:  
So baby turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til' there's nothing left to do

Amy:  
So baby turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til' there's nothing left to do

Amy & Rozu:  
I'm thick skin,  
Tough as a push pin.  
Don't be dancin' around my feelings,  
Bitch, I'm a vixen.

You should of listened,  
I like my ice then,  
Push me down, won't get enough

Amy:  
Who says I'ma miss him?

It's my sick obsession,  
I hate the waiting.

But I love the tension,  
It's so frustrating.

From the day I met you,  
This is my confession,  
This is my confession.

Rozu:I'll tell you what to do.

So baby turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til' there's nothing left to do.

Amy & Rozu:  
So baby, turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til there's nothing left to,  
Nothing left to do.

Rozu:  
Make it louder now.  
Keep it up, make it louder now,  
Keep it up, make it louder now.

Windows dusting in my house,

Keep it up, make it louder now,  
Keep it up, make it louder now,  
Keep it up, make it louder now.

Amy:  
Hit me with that dirty sound.

So baby turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom.  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
Til' the walls are coming through.

I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud  
I like it loud

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
Til' there's nothing left to do

"Oh chaos that was super hard". I breathed in deeply

"Yes amy well done hopefully my life is safe". Rozu ran up and hugged me

"Whatever". I laughed as i rolled my eyes.

I look around and i saw sonic blushing which makes me blush.

Sonic's POV

Wow that was hot, Who knew amy could move like that, like wow just wow. I really want you ames. I turn around and head out of the college into the little garden. I look up at the stars and sighed. 


	16. Chapter 16

I'll Fight For You chp 16 I Need You

Amy's POV

I watched as sonic left the building with kernavous running after him. Sonic looked upset and i've never seen kernavous look like that before. I was worried, i told rozu i will be back in a minute as i rushed to the exit. As i approached the exit i heard the two of them talking.

I hid around the corner and looked around the wall a little bit, just enough to see them.

"It sucks that you and sally broke up, i'm sorry i wasn't more supportive back then. I guess i was too wrapped up in myself". Kernavous looked pretty bummed as he placed a hand on sonic's shoulder.

"Why did you guys break up anyway". I heard kernavous ask the question, i was anxious to know why as well.

"I think you know why...*sighs* I love amy more, i will always love her more but i'm too late i screwed it up but you know what i will never stop fighting for her. She waited 14 years in total not including the 2 years we dated for me so i will do the same".Oh my chaos sonic, I looked around the corner and saw that sonic had a sad smile on

"I will waited til the end of time for amy to come back to me because she is my one and only love and i was stupid to think that ANYONE could replace her because they can't. She's like my black rose, she is very rare and unique, you only get one in a lifetime". Sonic was looking up at the stars and i can see tears threatening to show.

"You'll get her back sonic, i know you will. She loves you and you know it. This whole situation has been created out of fear, hurt and betrayal. She's scared of you leaving her again and that has hurt both of you in different ways and the relationship between you and sally and she and shadow has just added to the hurt and fear because you're both scared but sonic what are you scared of". Kernavous speech was right, i am scared of him leaving me again. I looked at sonic

"I don't know what i'm scared of". I heard him give out a loud sigh as he ran his hands through his quills.

"You better find out quickly before you lose her for good". Those were the last words that kernavous spoke as he began to walk back inside.

I ran away from the exit and hid among the other people that were near to exit. I watched as kernavous walked away from the door and back to rozu.*sighs* those two have it all. I want that.  
I moved back to my previous spot and watched sonic.

Sonic's POV

What am i scared of. I really don't know. Maybe i fear that amy truly loves shadow more than me or is it what shadow told me that he now loves amy for amy. There's too many things.

I walked over to a tree that's beside the college garden and slowly slide my way down to the base of it. I hear a tune in my head and start singing.

Normal POV

When did you stop loving me  
You let me down so perfectly  
And you walked away so easily  
Baby, tell me, when did you stop loving me

Sonic stood up and started to walk into the garden while amy was following him from behind.

Tell me, when did you give up on us  
Did I love too much or not enough  
And is there someone else you're thinking of  
And when did you give up on us

What do I do  
With the mess you made of me  
With all that I lose  
I think you owe me one thing  
No, I don't need your reasons  
Or your sympathy  
Girl, just tell me, when did you stop loving me

Sonic saw a rose patch and picked up a rose as he made his way to a bench and sat down looking at the rose.

Tell me, when did you start drifting away  
And have you loved me less  
With every single day  
If you were over me, girl, tell me,  
Why did you stay  
When did you start drifting away

What do I do  
With the mess you made of me  
With all that I lose  
I think you owe me one thing  
No, I don't need your reasons  
Or your sympathy  
Girl, just tell me, when did you stop loving me

Sonic ran his hands through his quills as he stood up and started to walk through the garden again and headed to the water fountain.

I just wanna know  
When did you stop loving me

Is this really how you want it to end  
With a lie of love  
And the loss of a friend  
Now I'm scared of loving anybody else again  
Is this how you want it to end

When did you stop loving me?

Sonic sat at the edge of the fountain while still staring at the rose.

Baby, tell me, when did you give up on me  
Did you give up on me  
When did you give up  
When did you give up

Oh, tell me, when did you stop  
When did you stop  
When did you stop loving me, yeah

Sonic's POV

"Oh amy when did you stop loving me".

"I've never stopped loving you". I recognise that voice, i looked up and saw amy standing over me.

"A-Amy i-uh uh um hi".She's here, i don't know what to think i mean through out the dance i saw her and shadow laughing and flirting with eachother and now she's here.

"I didn't want it to be this way sonic but sadly it has but even through it all i have never stopped loving you". I see the hurt in her eyes as she spoke.

"I never meant for any of this to happen amy and i certainly never meant to hurt you and i'm sorry. I thought hurting you back would make me feel better but it didn't and i'm truly truly sorry ames". I was ashamed with what i did, i hurt two people because of my selfishness.

"I accept your apology sonic and plus it's my fault i was weak, if i waited longer for you then none of this pain that is in my heart would exists". Amy started to cry as i just sat there and watched.

I quickly stood up and embraced amy in my arms as i whispered in her ear" I love you amy". I leaned my head down towards her lips. I saw her moving her lips to mine's as well. My right hand caressed her left cheek as my left hand laced its fingers through her quills. Our lips touched and a nuclear bomb went off.

The kiss was so powerful and passionate that i nearly lost my balance. Amy pulled me closer to her as her tongue swept my lips for entrance which i accepted. I slid my hands down amy's back and rested them on her hips. I heard her moaning which started to make me groan. I picked her up , she wrapped her legs around my waist as i started to walk to a nearby tree and make the kiss even more powerful and getting as close as i can.

After 6 minutes of a fearsome kiss we broke away from eachother both of us were blushing madly.I looked into amy's eyes and gave her a sweet gently kiss.

"I need you in my life ames, everything that i am is because of you. You made me a better hedgehog. Do you need me too ames?" I held both her hands in mine's as we stared at eachother.

"I do". I hear her whisper softly. My mood instantly brighten as a big goofy smile appeared on my face.

I lifted her up as i spun her around, both of us laughing"I love you amy and i promise to never hurt you again, I know you don't trust me but i will hard to gain it". Amy kissed me on the cheek.

"I know you will sonic and i will try my hardest as well sonikku". She gave me her warm sweet smile as she leant in for another kiss.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" I heard a voice say and all of a sudden a fist came in contact with my face and knocked me out cold.


	17. Chapter 17

i'll fight for you chp 17 i want to be with you

Sonic's POV

It all happened so fast, i'm now surrounded by darkness and all i hear is amy's voice. she sounds really angry. what on earth happened.

Amy's POV

just as i was about to kiss sonic again, i heard a voice shout out and all of a sudden sonic was knocked out cold, i was shocked and turned my head to see who the culprit was.

standing above sonic and looking at me with burning eyes was a tall green crocodile in his mid fifties.

"Vector what the hell, why did you do that". I was not happy with him in the slightest

"no amy what the hell are you doing, hasn't sonic hurt you enough, why do you want to go through that pain again". i can see the fire burning in his eyes.

Vector is like a dad to me, since i was little vanilla has always looked after me. you could say she is a mother figure to me and when vanilla married vector 20 years ago he became like a father figure to me and cream.

when sonic left me, i was in so much pain, i stared to cut myself for the first few months just to relive the pain. Vector found out what i was doing and was pissed off and has blamed sonic for everything i did to myself. vanilla was different because she could see both sides, as to way sonic might off left but also my side as well.

"i have looked after you for 20 years amy, you ARE my daughter and i will not let you suffer so much pain again by the hands of a immature boy, who doesn't love you, who isn't worthy of you". Vector stated as he pointed his finger towards sonic's unconsciousness body.

"I'm 21 vector you can't control me alright, you don't know what the past 8 months have been like since sonic came back to Mobius, how much pain we endured. I now know why sonic left me, it was because he wanted a future with me but that couldn't happened with all of his enemies around and that's why he left". I can't help myself now as i stood there and screamed at vector.

"what are you doing here anyway ?". i asked vector with a scoff

"It's midnight, i'm here to pick up cream and i happened to see the both of you, since i'm here you are coming back home as well amy". Vector took a hold of my hand and dragged me away from sonic.

"let me go vector, i said let me go". i was struggling to get out of vector's grip as he led me out of the college and into his car along with cream.

Sonic's POV

ugh my head, jeez what happened. I slowly opened my eyes and saw i was outside laying on the ground. Slowly i rose and brushed off the dirt on my suit.

where's amy ? what happened when i passed out ?

I looked up at the big clock on top of the college and it read 12.30 pm. rubbing my head i made my way back inside to search for kernavous and rozu to see if they know where amy is.

As i entered the building, a slow romantic song was playing and i stood there watching Rozu dancing with kernavous whilst whispering something in his ear. This sucks, i wish me and amy could've been like that tonight but apparently not.

When the song ended i made my way to Rozu.

"Rozu do you know where amy is ?"

"she went home half an hour ago"

"She went back to yours ?".

"no her dad to amy back to his, he wasn't very happy for some reason and was shouting at amy to get in the car". I saw rozu look at me with a curious face

"Do you know why sonic ?"

"I think so but i'll tell you later i need to go". with that said i sped off.

so it was vector that punched me, i guess i can't blame him. i was a dick to amy

10 minutes later i arrived at vanilla and vector's small cottage on the outskirts of Mobius. i knocked 3 times on the door and awaited for a answer. a minute later vector answered the door, as soon as he saw me he slammed the door in my face.

"vector please i need to see amy".i screamed to the closed door

vector opened the door and started to walk towards me. i saw vanilla standing at the door shaking her head. vector stood in front of me. he looked down to me and shouted in my face.

"you are not seeing amy ever again, you got that sonic. when you left her 10 years ago you know what she did to herself. she stared to cut herself". Vector was trying to fight back tears but couldn't

"Do you have any idea what it's like to see your daughter doing that to herself because of some stupid immature boy who doesn't even love her". I saw that the fire in vector eye's was burning brighter than ever.

"Do say that to me vector. I LOVE AMY, i risked my life everyday so i can have a safe future with amy, so that no one will ever kidnap her again". I screamed at vector

"get out of here sonic, i don't want to see your face again, i don't care what your reasons are, you hurt everyone in this family". with that vector turned his back to me and went back into the house.

Vanilla walked up to me and slapped me. "sorry sonic but you deserved that but i understand, amy told us everything, vector is still processing it. Sonic if you truly do love amy please don't hurt her again please". vanilla said as she took hold of my hands

"i do vanilla, i want to be with her for the rest of my life. I promise i will never hurt her again, i swear it vanilla". I looked into vanilla's eyes with determination in mine's

Vanilla smiled at me "Amy's bedroom in the second floor, the window closes to the back garden" Vanilla let go of my hands and went back inside to clam her husband down.

Normal POV

sonic made his way to amy's bedroom, he picked up a tiny stone and threw it to the window. Amy who was laying on her bed heard the clink, she made her way to the soon as she opened it she saw sonic standing there still in his suit. A massive smile came to her face.

"You came ?" Amy smiled brightly

"well duh, of course i did ames, you still owe me a kiss". Sonic gave amy a smile and a wink, while amy giggled at him.

"Amy i don't care what anyone says, i want to be with you, i love you"

Amy started to cry "so what do you say ames, will you give me another shot"

"of course i will you silly hedgehog". Amy laughed as she leaped out her window.

Sonic was laughing as he got ready to catch amy in his arms. A few seocnds later sonic caught amy and spun her around.

"Nice pj's ames, they suit you", Sonic laughed at amy's my little pony pj's

"shut up". Amy leaned her head down towards sonic's lips as they once again kissed. this kiss was like no other, this kiss symbolised their new found love for eachother.

"it sucks, i didn't get a chance to dance with you tonight sonic", Amy pouted as she looked at sonic

"well let me fix that ames". sonic tooks a hold of amy's hands and started to twirl her as he began to sing and dance with her

Do you love me like I love you?  
Can you touch me like I touch you, look into my soul an empty hole  
I don't really mind you go and hide, I'll sit here and fight for us, just another night laying in our lies acting like we're both in love

But I think, you're beautiful, unusual how I fell for you, how I fell for you  
Delusional, delusional how I fell for you  
because you blamed me  
Your lips, your kiss were like honey and wine, so sweet  
Me and you, me and you inseparable at times we go on, your times goes on you hold on, you hold on then we let go  
No time to hold on

sonic dipped amy and started to slowly sway her.

I can't fight this much longer, I feel you getting stronger just tell me lies just tell me lies act like you care don't ask me why, don't ask me why  
I need you there cause you're beautiful

Unusual how I fell for you, how I fell for you  
Delusional, delusional how I fell for you because you blamed me  
Your lips, your kiss were like honey and wine  
Me and you, me and you, Inseparable at times

sonic lifted amy up and slowly spun around with her as amy started to giggle

Don't know what it's saying, no words just the smile on your face, no hurt  
Take me back to that place  
I wanna run run around with the top down I wanna tell the whole town that you're mine, That you're mine, That you're mine because you're beautiful,

unusual how I fell for you how I fell for you  
Delusional, delusional how I fell for you because you blamed me  
Your lips, your kiss were like honey and wine  
Me and you, me and you, inseparable at times

Vanilla and vector stood at the kitchen window watching the both of them dance.

"See vector, they both are truly in love, i know there was alot of pain caused but look how happy amy is. I trust sonic won't hurt her again". Vanilla held her husband's hands as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"i will allow it at the moment but sonic's has got to earn my trust and respect back. *sighs* i can't deny amy her happiness, like she said she's 21". Vector sighed as he stared at his daughter.

When sonic stopped singing, he put amy down and stared into her gorgeous jade eye's.

"I love you Amy Rose, thank you for a second chance. this time i won't blow it. i'm so sorry for all the pain i caused you". Sonic slowly leaned towards amy

"i love you too sonic. i'm sorry as well for all the pain i caused you".

Their lips touch again. i was a sweet gentle kiss until amy wanted more. She pushed herself closer to sonic's chest, being careful not to touch the scars he received whilst protecting her. She brushed sonic's lips with her tounge. sonic obliged. The kiss got deeper, more hotter as sonic's hands travelled down amy's body to rest on hips. Amy moaned into the kiss as sonic grunted as amy rubbed his abs through his suit.

The kiss broke after a good 5 minutes. the two stared at echother. they were so happy to be together again at last. so excited to see what the future holds


	18. Chapter 18

I'll fight for you chp 18 Finally made it

10 years later

Normal pov

it was a lovely day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. This was the happiest day of amy's life, as this was the day she was finally marrying the hedgehog of her dreams. the one and only sonic the hedgehog.

"I still can't believe this is happening to you amy, i mean after everything that has happened i thought you'd be over sonic". Rouge said unsure about this marriage.

"But look at what everything sonic has done to make it up to amy". Cream piped up, trying to defend sonic.

"Yeah you've got to give him credit rouge plus look at how happy they are". Blaze added to the conversation.

"Rouge you know you are like a big sister to me and i understand you are wary but i've forgave sonic and i love him so much, plus i know sonic still feels guilty but he has done so much to make it up to me" Amy said as she came out her dressing room.

For a moment the room became silent because the girls were dumbfounded by how beautiful amy was, she literally looked like an angle as she was glowing with happiness.

"You are so beautiful amy" all the girls said at once as they sighed.

"how long do we have until the wedding". Amy was so excited but also nervous but all she knew was that she wants to marry sonic.

"We have 10 minutes left dear, lets finish off the rest of your make-up". Vanilla said as she moved amy towards the mirror.

With sonic

"I can't believe my brother is getting married". Tails shouted out with excitment

"are you nervous". shadow asked

"not really, i just can't wait to marry amy and start a family". sonic replied with a huge smile

"Are you going to be okay though shadow because i knew you liked amy in the past". Sonic placed his right hand on shadow's left shoulder

"It's been 10 years sonic i'm over it, now lets get you down to the alter and get you married". Shadow smiled and brushed away his hand.

The boys started to walk down to the alter but sonic felt a massive hand stop him. sonic turned around and saw it was his good friend knuckles.

"Sonic i need to say this, i know i say this alot to you but you better not hurt amy again or else you will be dealing with me". Knuckles looked dead serious but then smiled and said

"Amy loves you and i know you truly love amy as well, i wish you both happiness but please no more pain"

Sonic placed both his handed on his shoulders "i promise to make her happy for the rest of my life, now come on lets get me married man". Sonic smiled and walked off with knuckles.

Sonic's pov

it's time for the wedding to begin, some men would be super nervous at this point but not me i'm so excited for this new beginning. i hear the music play, i see everyone start to stand up and then walking through the doors i see a goddess in a white dress.

I feel like a knife has stabbed me straight through my heart, it was an unusual feeling i've never felt before. As amy slowly walked down the aisle with vector, my heart couldn't stop accelerating.

Amy finally reached the alter, vector pecked her check and gave her away. Amy walked up the stairs and stood beside me.

"You look stunning ames". I gave her a seductive smile "just wait for tonight" i winked at her

"Sonic stop that's dirty". Amy playfully slapped me as she turned as to hide her blush.

the wedding went on but i wasn't listening, all i could focus on was my future wife, the way she was gazing into my eyes and how she couldn't stop smiling.

"Sonic, sonic are you listening". The preacher asked me

"hmm sorry i was captivated by amy". i chuckled

Amy's pov

i laughed at sonic's responds. that's my future husband for you.

"Sonic do you take amy as your lawfully wedded wife" the preacher asked sonic again

"i do, with all my heart". Sonic smiled at me

"then i pronounce you husband and wife, sonic you may kiss your wife". the preacher smiled at us both.

i was suddenly swept off my feet as sonic picked me up in his arms and planted a strong passionate kiss on my lips. why was this kiss so much different than the other. i wanted more but we were in front of friends and family. the kiss lasted a minute.

this is the happiest day of my life. i turned to sonic with a massive smile on my face. he leaned closer to my right ear and whispered.

"finally tonight we get to be intimate for the first time. i have been waiting for this, i'm going to blow your mind". he said seductively and licked my ear as he pulled away from me.

my face was as red as blood, how can he say that to me. "You are a dirty hedgehog" i said as i playfully slapped him and tried to hide my blush.

Sonic swept me off my feet as we made our way out of the church and on our way to the start of our new journey together as husband and wife.

2 years later

normal pov

Sonic and amy have been married for 2 years now, they both are getting ready to celebrate their 2 year anniversary. Sonic was waiting in the living room for amy when all of a sudden he heard amy freaking out up stairs.

Amy's pov

"this can't be happening, sonic is going to hate me. oh what am i going do, what am i going to do".  
this thought keeps running through my head as i keep pacing back and forth in our bedroom.

"amy what's going on, i heard you freaking out downstairs". Sonic came up to me and gave me a hug.

i love the feeling i get when we hug, now that i've calmed down, i took a breath.

"sonic i need to tell you something but please don't hate me for it" I looked awy from his gaze.

i felt his hand pull my face back to look at him. "amy i will never hate you, unless you force me to go swimming then we are done". Sonic joked trying to lighten the mood.

i took hold of sonic's hands "sonic you are going to be a father"

"wait what". i saw the colour wash away in his face.

"i'm pregnant sonic". I squeezed his hands, hoping he doesn't hate me now

"are you sure?"

i show him the pregnancy test. "pretty sure...do you hate me now"

Sonic's pov

she's pregnant, i'm going to be a father.

she showed me the pregnancy test."pretty sure...do you hate me now"

"no, no , no why would i hate you. i'm ecstatic i'm going to be a father". i placed both my hands on her face and leaned closer to her lips.

i gently placed my lips on her. Not only has amy forgiven me for all the pain i caused her but she helped me become a better man. i'm so grateful for everything this amazing women has done for me and now she is going to bare my first child. i pull away from her lips.

"Amy you have done so much for me and yet i have barely done anything for you". I looked into her eyes as guilt overflowed in my body.

"sonic all you need to do for me is to love me, all i need is your love.". amy pecked my left cheek.

"promise me to love me and our child unconditionally"

"you know i will ames. i love you, my life is perfect because you are in it and now it's going to be spectacular with our child on the way". Sonic hugged amy with all the love he could muster.

"What you say sonikku, shall we get going on our date". Amy linked her left arm around my right arm and pulled him out the front door.

"Let's go but nothing else is going to make this night more perfect".

this was it. i wished this at the very beginning when i first met amy. i knew she was my dream girl, i knew she was the one i wanted to marry. and now we are going to have our first child together. all my dreams have come true.

"i love you amy rose" 


End file.
